


【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（以全系列电影为背景）

by DWArou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, 冬日战士 - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom, 美国队长
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: ==============================================Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes爱管闲事的邻居私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁==============================================steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。





	1. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（01芽詹篇）

（01）

Steven Rogers，这条街上一个想低调却低调不了的小个子，理由是什么？说好听点，他好见义勇为，说不好听点，他爱多管闲事。但是并不是像英雄凯旋那样，他每次都鼻青脸肿的回来，回到那个现在只有他自己的小屋子里。  
他回家的时候，邻居家的门是开着的，他正好看到邻居背对着他在小阳台晾衣服，他含糊的问了声好便急忙回了家。他可不想让他的邻居知道他只是出门投个稿就遇到这种替别人挨揍，而且被揍肿了右脸颊的事儿。  
“Steve？”James的声音传了过来，“楼下有你的信，我给你拿上来了，在我桌子上，你自己拿一下。”  
啊，看来是躲不过了。  
Steve瞄了一眼邻居的里屋，James依旧背对着他，他松了一口气，拿起了桌上的信封，本来想赶紧回家再看，但是看到了对方寄来的地址，Steve没忍住惊呼了一声：“啊！”  
“怎么啦？”James听到他的呼声转过身，提溜着洗衣筐走了进来。  
“Bucky，是S.Park寄来的！”Steve有些兴奋过头了，甚至忘了掩饰自己受伤的脸颊。他的漫画投稿一直石沉大海，这还是他第一次收到S.Park（比较大规模的某漫画工作室）寄来的回信。  
“哇，我感觉有点印象.....哦哦哦，那个漫画杂志对吧！。不过等一下，Steve，你的脸怎么了？”邻居发现了他被打肿的脸。  
“先别管这个，我先看一下！”他迫不及待的打开了信件，里面是一本精致的S.Park最新版漫画杂志，封面上英勇的士兵正在旗帜下敬着军礼，James拿起了杂志，听着Steve开始念信上的内容。  
“亲爱的Rogers，很高兴能够收到您的来稿，我们也很欣赏你对这个故事的细腻描绘。不得不说我们被护士Candy和大兵Mark的故事感动了，如果再过几年你的故事可能会非常受欢迎。但......”  
听到这里，James猛地抬头看向了Steve，很显然，对方的表情变得有些失落，但还是继续念了下去，“但由于现在的局势，民众们更愿意看到大兵们英勇杀敌的故事，所以您的稿子我们暂时退回，由于不确定您住址是否有变动，我们......”  
“好了Steve，没关系的，你看，过几年不照样有机会。”James拿过了Steve手中的信，看完了剩下的内容，“我帮你回信给他们，没事的，你的故事很精彩，以后肯定会发表的！”  
Steve抬起头看向比自己高了很多的James，正想开口说什么，眼睛余光瞟到了沙发上的东西，一套叠放整齐的军装。他楞了一下，随即睁大了眼睛：“Bucky！你接到命令啦？！”  
眼前的人似乎有些骄傲了扬了扬下巴：“是啊，107步兵团，James Barnes中卫，下周出发去英格兰。”  
Steve瞧着眼前的大家伙，他很羡慕他——他记事以来就住在他家隔壁的大哥哥，比自己大三岁，但体格看起来比自己大了更多。当然更多的原因是因为他自己，单薄消瘦还有些多病，尤其是那要命的哮喘，更是一次次让他在征兵的时候出尽了洋相。当征兵审核员说着是在救自己的命并在他的资格上盖上“不合格”字眼的时候，Steve那时候便想到了James，他应该能顺利的就入伍吧，果然是这样，而且进的还是自己十分想要加入的107。  
“我应该一起的。”Steve苦笑了一下，“但还是恭喜你啊，可以上前线去保卫家园了。”  
James当然知道他的小心思，他像以前一样揉了一把Steve的金发，然后将那小个子一把搂紧怀里：“嘿小子，你才刚成年。Bucky哥哥才有你这个年纪的时候可是都不敢惹街头的混混的。说吧，你这肿得跟猪头一样的脸，到底怎么回事？”

James Buchanan Barnes，Steve的Bucky哥哥（他自己本人说的），和Steve一样这条街上也没法低调的家伙，理由是什么？他也总是爱管闲事，但是和Steve不一样的是，他管的从来都在只是与Steve有关的事，凡是欺负过Steve的家伙都明里暗里的被他揍过。这种习惯似乎从隔壁邻居家出生了这个小弟弟开始就一直是这样。  
Steve一家对他很好，尤其是在他家遭遇变故后，Sarah似乎也成为了他的母亲，而Steven Rogers也成为他的弟弟。可老天似乎总是喜欢和善良的人作对，作为护士的Sarah也因为肺结核感染而去世了，然后，只剩下他和身体不是特别好的Steve，“要照顾好Steve。”这是他在这个世界上对自己最基本的要求。  
他第一次看到Steve创作的这个作品时，他就知道，Steve想让Sarah以另一种形式存在下来，他当然是百分之百的支持，但是在这个战乱的年代，这又谈何容易呢？  
今年开始，Steve成年了，他也可以放心的入伍了。可这个瘦小的孩子却坚持要和自己一起参军，他还记得Steve成年那一晚他奖励了他成年才拥有的啤酒，那个小家伙喝得脸蛋通红，但眼神依旧是那么的坚定：“Bucky，我也要去参军，我要出一份力......还有，我不想和你分开。”  
明知道Steve的身体状况肯定通过不了，但James还是带上他一起去了应征点，结果当然是小个子一次次的受打击。但是他知道，这个在街角打不过别人却可以和别人耗一天的家伙不会放弃。结果也正如此，那之后，他在家里等待分配通知，而Steve却不见了踪影，后来他才知道，那家伙不停的改变身份一次又一次的去不同的应征点参加应征，怕是都快进黑名单了。  
==============================  
“嘶......轻点Bucky......”  
James把棉花球扔进了垃圾桶里，没好气的看了一眼因为上药而痛得龇牙咧嘴的Steve：“你啊，被揍的时候怕是不知道痛。”  
这一次的受伤原因又是因为多管闲事，那群还未成年的小鬼根本就不怕Steve这个瘦小的成年人，虽然他也才刚满18岁，但是个头依旧不像大人那么有震慑力。但James知道，这个小个子的拳头还是很铁的，打在人身上痛得很。但是他成年之后却反而不还手了——“我不能打小孩。”Steve是这么说的。  
James翻了翻白眼，他拍开了Steve想要摸上脸颊的手：“Steve，Bucky哥哥走了的话，虽然你做的比我好，但是晒衣服的时候别忘了要先抖一抖衣服，撑平了再晒，不然皱巴巴的给我丢人。还有，备用钥匙在花盆下面，但是你还是要记得每天都要检查一下。最后，别人要是找你麻烦，别管他成没成年，揍他，不要揍脸和小鸡鸡，要是他父母来找麻烦，你就说你哥是Barnes中士，别怕他们。”  
“......你好像经常揍别人的小鸡鸡。”  
“你信不信我现在就揍你的鸡鸡！”  
Steve想起以前Bucky总是会来救自己，突然有些伤感，“你放心，我会好好照顾好自己的。”  
James突然被小个子捧住了脸颊：“在我来找你之前，你一定要活得好好的，答应我。”  
“那是当然啦，我等你。”James也不管两个男人以现在的姿势抱在一起有多别扭，他猛地收紧了手臂，把Steve紧紧拦在了怀里，“放心吧，我也会照顾好自己的。”  
“嘿，Steve，过几天我带你去见见世面吧。”James突然开口，他看到Steve坐直了身子有些好奇的看着他，“不过在那之前，我们需要做点别的事情。”

============================

阳光从小屋的阳台照了进来，空气中的微尘随着屋里人的动作而活动得更加快速。他们两个都大汗淋漓，但似乎Steve的更多一些，他紧紧抿着嘴唇想跟上James的动作，但最终还是无可避免的让对方发出了一声惨叫。  
“哎哟！”新晋为107步兵团的士兵的Barnes中士低头看了自己不知道第几回被踩扁的鞋子，叹了口气，他关掉了一边轻快的音乐，“Steve，你要庆幸现在和你跳舞的是我而不是姑娘们。”  
“这不太适合我。”Steve也靠着James在沙发上坐了下来，他的脚都快不是他的了，他和James练习了两天了，可是每天James还是要被他踩到无数次。  
“老天爷，我为了你我连女步都跳得很棒了，我真怕以后跟姑娘们跳舞我把男步都给忘了。”James虽然吐槽着，但还是笑眯眯的看着Steve，“不过你至少进步了很多了，至少咱们会跳华尔兹了。”  
是了，这几天，James教自己跳了很多种交际舞步，而自己稍微会一些的便是华尔兹，但还是踩了James几脚。但那种舞会上，没几个人会特意去跳华尔兹吧——James说要带他去参加朋友的舞会。  
“Bucky，要不舞会我不去了吧。”Steve有些打退堂鼓，他知道James的好意，但他从小到大就没有什么女人缘，即使James说他成年了可以交女朋友了，但也不是他想就行的事情啊。更何况连James都还是单身，想到这里Steve偏头看着正在盯着窗外出神的James，对方好像没有听到他说的话，或是选择了无视他的退堂鼓。  
Bucky真好看。  
Steve从以前就这么觉得——James个头开始窜高后，就变得特别有魅力，不仅是女孩子们见到他会害羞，就连楼下水果店的女士都会偶尔给他赠送些水果，每次James和自己一起分享的时候，Steve总喜欢看他有些得意洋洋的笑容。他的眼睛总是有些水汪汪的，总是能捕获姑娘们的心，就连Steve有时候都会陷进他的眼眸里。到了后来，James越来越出众，在这条街上几乎没有任何人可以抵挡他的魅力，他经常会给女孩们一个暧昧的挑眉，或者是弧度正好的笑容，让女孩们都害羞的红起了脸。然而他自己本人不知道的是，其实他最好看的时候是把女孩子们逗害羞了以后转过身朝自家小孩Steve得意洋洋笑着的模样，那时候他的眼睛亮晶晶的，让Steve都忍不住有些心跳加速。  
“Bucky？”见对方还是没什么反应，Steve又轻唤了一声。  
“嘘，你听......”James继续盯着窗外，小声对Steve说。  
这几天耳朵边全是家里播音机的声音，除了楼下用扫把在晚上顶了顶他们地板让他们早点休息的声音，就没有听到过别的动静。  
此刻屋子里很安静，Steve只能听到他和James的声音，他有些不解，但下一秒他就听到了窗外传来了小孩们由远到近跑动嬉闹的声音，还有水果店里老板偶尔一两句吆喝叫卖的声音，还有不知道从哪儿飘来的轻微的小提琴的声音。  
“这是和平的声音，”见Steve似乎明白了的样子，James偏过头看着他说道，“是令人安心的声音。”  
Steve回望着那双眼睛，他点了点头：“对，是未来的声音。”  
小提琴的声音似乎越来越明显了，不知道是谁邀请的谁，他们俩又开始跳起了舞，和着那小提琴的声音，温柔而优雅的动作着。只是跳男步的小个子总是会在跳女步的大个子转圈时有些不知所措的踮起脚，但也无济于事，两个人还是会出戏，但他再也没有踩到对方的脚。就这样和着音乐，一直从客厅跳到了阳台，又从阳台回到了客厅，他看到James看着他，然后对他说了一句话：“Steve，如果你是女孩子，我现在一定会吻......”  
然后大个子说不出话了，因为他没想到小个子猛地拉低了他的脖颈，凑了过来，就在他慌神得不知道如何是好的时候，一个吻落在了他的唇角：“没关系，Bucky，让我来吻你。”  
“人小鬼大。”James有些脸红的推开了这个突然让他心跳加速的小个子，“对了，这次跳得不错啊，之后的舞会上，要好好表现啊。”

=========================  
然而在约好那天的早晨，James和Steve得到了不用去家里参加舞会的通知，因为他约的女孩子似乎想去明日世界世博会玩儿，临时改的主意。男士们当然是以女士的需求为优先。就在Steve为不用跳舞了而松了一口气的时候，James告诉他，想得太多了，舞会才是重头戏。  
他有些闷闷不乐了起来，但是他觉得自己似乎不是因为要跳舞的原因，他还不确定对方的女士们会不会和他这么个愣头青跳舞，而是因为这一次James似乎很喜欢和他约会的那个女孩子似的，因为他居然这个点就开始给头发上发蜡。Steve也不知道自己生的哪门子气，只是被James拉过去弄头发的时候，他很喜欢James手指触到他头皮的感觉，便一下子消了一半的气，盯着镜子里认真的给自己做造型的James有些入神。一直到耳边传来那人说话的热气，他才反应过来。  
“我们Steve真的是很帅呢，你看这鼻梁骨。”  
James用手指从上到下刮了刮Steve的鼻梁，最后使劲在鼻尖上掐了一把，把人鼻子揪红了才大笑着放开了手。听到那小个子捂着鼻子抱怨着自己，别提多开心了。他一屁股坐在了沙发上，看着对着镜子看自己鼻子的Steve，突然有些伤感了起来——明早，他就要出发去英格兰了。前方战事似乎没那么乐观，不知道下一次见面又会是什么时候了，他仅有的平和时光，就要结束在今天晚上了吗？  
“嘿，Steve，你知道我是爱你的吧。”  
听到这句话的Steve有些愣住，他斟酌着James的这句话，他知道James的意思，因为这么多年来James都把自己当成亲人，亲弟弟。但是此刻Steve却萌生了一种别的想法——他多希望James给他的爱是另一种爱啊。他还摸不透自己的心里到底是什么，但他知道那明显和James的意思不同——他突然明白了为什么他会因为James和别的女生约会而闷闷不乐了。  
“我知道，我也爱你，Bucky。”  
完蛋了。  
Steve心想。

=========TBC============


	2. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（02）芽詹篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
> ==============================================
> 
> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。

（02）

“明早，我不想去码头送你。”Steve非常不合时宜的说了这么一句，他看着James有些吃惊的表情，“你知道的，我想和你一起去。”  
“嘿，Steve，可是这次可能真的来不及了。你认真的？你不来送我吗？”  
“也许我们像平常你出门上班那样告别比较好，因为你会准时回来。”  
两个人再没有说话。  
是啊，即使知道在这样的特殊时期能够上前线拼杀对于每个男儿来说都是至高无上的尊荣，但那是战场啊，谁都不知道下一秒你的名字会不会出现在某张阵亡名单上，而上校叹着气签发着阵亡报告，却也不能有再多的表示——他习惯了。  
Steve看了看时钟上的时间，还早，他豁出去似的看向了James：“Bucky，也许除了跳舞，你还可以教我一些别的......好让我别在女士面前掉链子，你知道，有些事肯定是要经历的。”  
他尽量说的自然，但还是在James忍不住扑哧笑出声的时候红了脸蛋，他听到James在说话，那调笑的声音似乎像是一只炙热的手，让他的脸烧得更厉害了。  
“Steve，真没想到你想要学的是这个，不过我们得快一些了。”

================  
虽然是自己开口的，但还是非常难为情，Steve此刻正半靠在床头，他的手有些不知所措，但是眼睛却是知道的，他知道他现在要盯着俯身在他胯间的James。  
James正勾唇看着他，他解开了Steve的皮带，拉开了他的裤链，手掌覆盖在了蓝色的布料上，笑意更加浓了：“以前去澡堂的时候我就发现了，你虽然个头不大，但这里，”说着他有些恶意的揉了揉那鼓囊囊的东西，“却有够分量的。女士们，不会失望的。”  
“！”Steve猛地屏住了呼吸，视觉和触觉上的刺激让他很快便有了反应，他觉得头有些发昏，而被James手掌盖住的地方更是发胀，他想要分散些注意力，“Bucky，你...真的像他们说的那样....”  
“嗯？”知道他想问什么，James的手顺着蓝色布料下已经凸显出的形状抚弄了一下，身下的人一瞬间就没了声音。他眯了眯眼睛，往上挪了挪身子，但是手指已经开始在那人的内裤边缘滑动了起来，“Steve有听到Bucky哥哥的什么新闻吗？”  
Steve吞了吞口水，他口干舌燥，尤其是此刻James的唇离他的只有几厘米，而且那人的手已经伸进了他的内裤，微湿的掌心贴住了他的命根子。  
“嗯？什么新闻呢？告诉Bucky哥哥啊~很会调情的新闻？”声音低低的，James偏头吻上了Steve的侧脸，然后轻轻的啃起了他的耳垂，“但现在Bucky哥哥还有一个新闻要说哦，Steve的，好烫啊，呼~”  
故意的呼气烫着自己的耳朵，Steve知道自己的脸现在肯定比西红柿还红，他觉得自己似乎变成了蒸汽机，他想着自己怕是连头皮都红了。  
James彻底握上了Steve已经半勃起的东西，那里的分量的确不容小觑，他知道人的手掌哪里相对于最柔软，所以他放心的用大拇指下方的大鱼际摩擦着Steve的柱身，动作并不温柔，但是足够刺激，他几乎一瞬间就感觉到Steve的老二猛地翘得老高，都快可以升旗了。  
“Bucky！”Steve按住了James的手臂，“不行了。”  
“啧，这怎么可以呢？”James继续手中的动作，他开始套弄起Steve已经充分勃起的东西，食指开始摩擦着那和柔弱主人相比根本匹配的伞顶，“Stevie以前自己弄的时候也这么快吗？那可不行~”  
Steve觉得眼角都烫了起来，他自己当然有弄过，但是性质根本不一样，现在是Bucky在揉弄着那个地方，光是想到是他，Steve就觉得自己快射出来了，他摇了摇头：“不会的，我会坚持的。”  
James笑了起来，他盯着脸通红的Steve：“好啊，那就看看，我们的Stevie能够坚持多久~”  
“......Buc...ky！”  
James撤出了手，他往下将头埋在了Steve的双腿间，褪开了他的内裤，在他的惊呼中含住了Steve的老二——他在得到了这个小子的某次第一次经验的同时也奉献了自己的某个第一次。James Barnes的坊间传闻很多，他年轻英俊，善于交际，自然有很多花边新闻。他确实是和很多小妞在小巷子里热吻过，但并不像别人传的那样，他从成年到现在真正的性生活其实只有他自己的第一次——而且还是找某巷里的风尘女解决的，对方看他长得帅甚至没收他的钱。他还记得这里被舔弄的感觉，他知道Steve肯定会喜欢的，于是他开始活动起了舌头，同时开始收缩自己的口腔内壁。他开始上下动着头颅，吞吐着那越来越湿漉漉的东西。感受到了那玩意儿在自己口中弹动着，他觉得Steve的老二尝起来真的棒极了，但他是不会告诉他的。  
渐渐的，Steve的粗喘变成了压制不住的低吼，James感受到那小个子开始本能的动起了腰，甚至深深的顶到了自己喉咙的深处，让他有些难受，他知道Steve快到了，有些着急的想要挪开，却在下一秒被Steve抓住了头发，然后越发将他的头往下按——完了，他刚刚头发造型白弄了。但这个念头还没有在他脑中停留一秒，他便感受到了小个子开始猛烈的抽动，猝不及防，他的嘴巴酸的要死，他不知道小个子哪儿来的力气，他甚至眼泪都被Steve顶出来了。  
“唔——”就在他挣脱了Steve的手，嘴巴刚离开那东西的时候，眼前一花，Steve就那样射了James满脸。  
天呐！他，James Barnes被男人弄得满脸都是男人的东西。他有些愣神，也有一些惊慌，他为什么会这么兴奋？  
“Bucky？”Steve拼命的喘着，他兴奋过头了，他觉得自己像是快犯哮喘了。平静了一下，他才缓了过来，然后发现他身下的人似乎没有动过。他看向了Bucky，就只看了一眼，他的脑子就“轰”的一声更是一片浆糊了——James脸颊有些泛红的趴在他的胯间，下巴上脸上全是自己射出的白浊，他并没有擦掉，而是有些发愣的盯着Steve射完后安静躺在腿间的东西。  
“Bucky，对不起，我没忍住。”Steve有些慌了，他急忙去擦James的脸，天呐，自己到底干了什么！  
才回过神的James有些不自在的咳了一声，他的腮帮子现在还酸酸的：“Steve挺厉害啊，Bucky哥哥嘴巴都酸了。”  
听到James这么说，Steve更是不好意思：“我还是控制不住......把你都弄脏了。”  
“不，只能怪我太有魅力了。”化解尴尬，James从来都很擅长，“你可享福了，我可是第一次帮别人用嘴巴做。”  
听到这一句，Steve只觉得脑子一热，他也顾不得什么了，他猛地将James压到了身下：“那别人有用嘴巴帮你做过吗？”  
“呃......有......”没想到Steve会来这么一出，他想起了开荤时的那个已经记不起脸的风尘女。James有些不好意思的抓了抓脸，另一只手小心翼翼的抓了抓旁边的枕头，想要盖住自己有些莫名半勃起的东西，可下一秒他的手却被Steve拉住了，然后压到了脑袋上方，“Steve？”  
“那也没关系，我也想帮Bucky哥哥弄。”Steve的手按在了James的胯间，“我刚刚就发现你硬了。”  
“臭小鬼！”有些窘迫，一方面是被按住了那个地方，另一个方面是因为Steve这个坏小子在这个时候居然舍得叫他Bucky哥哥，让他不由的感到下身似乎又硬了几分。  
也没有再矫情什么，James被Steve脱下了裤子，甚至还解开了衬衫纽扣，Steve无师自通的舔上了James的胸膛，不，他可是看过James藏起来的画报的。他有些心急，对着James乳头又吸又咬，技术差的一塌糊涂，但是还是让James感到一阵阵过电般的感觉往身下窜。  
“喂，Steve，别玩这里，我不是女人。”James有些难耐的挪了挪身体，他也没躲躲闪闪，反正他也需要自己舒服，他挺起了腰，用下半身有意的蹭着Steve的腿，“别舔那里，我想要这里。”  
Steve没有如他的愿，他摸索了一会儿后发现在他用牙齿轻轻叼着James已经挺立起来的乳头磨的时候，还有舌尖在乳晕打转的时候，身下的人蹭自己大腿的动作会更加急切。他嘴上不闲着，两边的乳头来回照顾着，手也不闲着，他一只手揉着James精壮的腰肢，一只手也握住了James的老二慢慢套弄了起来。  
“嗯...... Stevie，你其实蛮坏的，你这个小骗子......根本不用我教你啊。”这时候，James突然觉得自己被这个家伙耍了，他有些不爽，膝盖顶住了Steve的胯间。  
“啊......Bucky别闹，不然我们该迟到了。”Steve按住了James的膝盖，往旁边拉了拉，让身下的人双腿分得更开了一些，他的鼻尖蹭着James的胸膛往下，划过腹部，来到了那个地方，“我现在就让你舒服。”  
于是，在James有些动情的喘息中，Steve舔上了James的东西。他学着James刚刚对他的方式，舔弄着，吞吐着，勾勒着，甚至他的动作莫名的比James还要熟练，让James有些吃惊，他愈发肯定自己被这个臭小子忽悠了——不过，Steve的学习能力从来都很优秀的。  
Steve完全将自己埋进了James的胯间，他捧着James的臀部，大力的揉搓着，而越来越进入状态的James也在他的嘴巴里来回的抽动着，和Steve不一样，他不忍着，他甚至有些放肆的哼着，表达着自己的舒适。  
“Bucky？”Steve有了新的想法，他想过很多次，他真的很想试一试，“我们玩点别的好吗？”  
“随你，快......”James并不知道他藏在床下的画报几乎都被Steve看了个遍，那里面不仅只有男女，还有些更刺激都东西，他自己都没怎么看过，他当然不知道Steve在想什么。直到他Steve将他的腰抬得更高，然后刚刚还停留在他囊袋附近的触感窜到了他的股间，他才反应过来，“Steve！你干嘛！”  
Steve没有说话，而是用动作回答了他，他舔上了James股缝间的那个地方，他想进去，不仅是舌头，手指，他的下面，也想进去这个地方，完了，他脑子里全是这种想法，而且是今天完整的呈现出来的想法。  
“！”James的腰猛地弹了弹，他不知道他的那个地方居然会有这种感觉，他往上躲开，却被Steve抱住腰胯，那个家伙舔得更起劲了，高高的鼻梁摩擦着他的会阴，让他止不住的颤栗，“你怎么......你哪儿学的？”  
“梦里。”Steve小声的回答着，但还是钻进了James的耳朵里，这下子，轮到James变成蒸汽火车了。  
完蛋了，自己似乎有另一个第一次交给了这个具有欺诈性的小骗子了。  
James终于败给了身体的感觉，他抓住了枕头，在Steve的舌头攻势下，呻吟着也射了Steve一脸。  
啊，真是......太糟糕了。

==========================

James穿的是军装，这个年头，大兵的打扮往往都会得到一些特别的优待，比如说在排队进场的时候总是可以优先，而且同行的人也可以得到同样的优待。虽然他们因为一些莫名其妙的事情而耽搁了一段时间，但实际上也没有让女士们等他们多久。  
“那真的是你女朋友吗？”Steve看着朝着James招手的女士，那女士很甜美的样子，看起来和James很相配，“你怎么和他们说的我？”  
“我说你的老二特别大啊。”James朝女孩们挥了挥手，露出了他的招牌笑容，“逗你的啦，我说的都是好话。”  
那也是好话啊。Steve脸有些红，他整了整衣服，跟着James走了过去。他看着James的背影，挺拔英俊，但是这个家伙和自己有了秘密——他们在出门前做的事情，他们俩约好了不会让任何人知道。Steve觉得有些可惜，他其实有了些不该有的坏心思——他挺想把这事儿告诉那个女士的，至少告诉他，如果弄James的那个地方，那个人会软了腰肢像猫咪一样呻吟。  
接下来的约会，Steve其实并没有多大的参与感，他尝试着和另一个女孩搭讪，但是他也看到那女孩也目光灼灼的盯着和“女朋友”牵着手的James。无所谓了，不理他也没事儿，他有了更多的时间去看展会上的东西，好让他无视那两只牵在一起的手。要知道，在两个小时前，那只手还乖巧的套弄着自己的东西。想到这里，Steve有些抑制不住的兴奋，不过女孩子们惊喜的呼声让他回过神来——是Stark工业的作品展示，好像是反重力的汽车。Steve只有在那汽车飘起来的那几秒有点兴趣，他将爆米花塞进了嘴巴里，又像想起什么似的将爆米花递给其中一个女士，但对方好像觉得他很不解风情，并没有理他。  
不过，这并不影响他的心情，因为James总是会回过头和自己进行眼神交流，表达着James对这些所谓“未来”的东西很感兴趣。台上的Stark似乎遇上了麻烦，但还是完美的被他圆了过去。  
Steve打量着四周，突然看到了一张写着“我需要你”的征兵传单，他挑了挑眉，反正自己都尝试过那么多次了，他也不介意在嘉年华上再来一次。于是，他往嘉年华旁边的征兵点走过去，并顺手把爆米花扔进了垃圾桶里。  
他在排队的时候，看了大兵的互动照片，他似乎想象到James会有多威风。正这么想着的时候，他的肩膀被拍了拍，不用回头他也知道，一定是James。  
对方似乎有些不满：“搞什么鬼，咱们可是双人约会。走，请姑娘们跳舞去吧。”  
“不了，我怕踩到她们，我等会去找你们吧。”  
看了看牌子上的征兵广告，James知道他今晚劝不回小个子了，但今天可是他们......或许是他们相处的最后一天，他当然有些不高兴：“你就是想证明你自己。”  
“Bucky......我不想躲在后方，我想和你一起去。”  
知道劝不回他，James其实想陪着Steve在这里，但是绅士的礼貌不允许他把姑娘们留在那里，抿了抿嘴，James妥协了：“别干傻事，等我回来”  
“你才是，快把傻气带走吧！”对方也不嘴软。  
他笑了笑，只能给眼前的Steve一个鼓励的拥抱，这家伙说明天不会来送自己，那就用力一些。他用力的抱住了Steve：“混小子。”  
“傻大个！”  
看着James走远的身影，Steve低头笑了笑：“Bucky，我......”  
算了，他转身，走进了征兵点，希望这个叫做“明日世界”的现代奇迹展馆可以给他带来奇迹。

============TBC================


	3. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（03）芽詹转盾詹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
> ==============================================
> 
> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。

（03）

“已经有很多大个子了，不介意加个小个子。”  
当Steve听到这句话的时候，他有些惊诧的看向了将征兵报告扔给他后转身离去的Abraham Erskine博士，他不知道为什么这么轻易就通过了所谓的测试，或许是他会错意了？他急忙打开手中的报告——“一等”，代表着通过的符号让他瞪大了眼睛。  
他通过了！他要赶紧去告诉James！  
顾不得拉上外套，他匆忙跑了出去，他要赶紧找到那个人，他可以和他们一起去前线了，他可以和James一起去了！  
“Bucky！”  
嘉年华，好热闹，他的喊声并没有任何人注意到。  
“Stevie？”但偏偏那个人就听到了，并朝他的方向看了过去，他看到小个子脸通红，似乎是跑过来的样子，可真是在姑娘们面前失礼了。不过，James也失礼了，“抱歉，我过去一下。”  
“Bucky，现在大家都在热舞诶~”女孩有些无奈，要知道马上就是拥抱的环节了，可对方还是走出了舞池。  
James没有说什么，他看着Steve，小个子的表情很兴奋，James睁大了眼睛：“选上了？”  
“对！选上了！”  
烟火在展会上空绽放，人们欢呼着，他们在欢庆明天，在鼓舞士气。  
“大家都在为你庆祝，Stevie！”  
周围声音嘈杂，但是James的声音还是久久的回荡在了Steve的脑海里。  
“我们来合张影吧！”女孩们又拉着James去到了拍照的地方，“为了大兵！”  
“我们的Steve也是大兵了。”James笑了笑，他一把揽过站在女孩们身后的人，将那人的脑袋扭向镜头，“来吧，Stevie~”  
随着闪光灯的消逝，一高一矮两个身影永远的留存了下来。它被洗出了两份，一份在Steve的口袋里，另一份在James那里。  
他们分在了不同的地方。  
第二天早晨，Barnes中士背上行囊上了前往英格兰的船。小个子还是来给他送行了，他问Steve他在哪儿，Steve在嘈杂的人群里对他说：“我还不知道，但是我一定会去找你的！等我来了再打赢！”  
“嗯，答应我，Steve，永远不要放弃，你可以的。”James捏着小个子的肩膀，他真想把这个家伙捏得壮实一点，“要是有人欺负你，你就踢他的小鸡鸡！”他认真的，他一点都没有开玩笑，但眼前的人还是笑了起来，让他忍不住拍了拍那人的脑袋。  
“Bucky！”在他上船之前，Steve叫住了他，他递给了James一本画册，“照顾好自己！”  
James上了船，他和其他士兵一样对着船下招手，他看不到Steve在哪儿，但他知道他就在那——一定要早一些见面啊。  
之后在甲板上，同样来自布鲁克林的棕发小子终于忍不住开口了：“嘿老兄，看你刚刚上船就一直在看这个画册，怎么，女朋友送的？”  
James笑了笑，他从怀里掏出了昨晚的照片，上面的小个子挺直了腰杆站在自己身边：“我弟弟给我的。我弟弟画画可厉害了，你看！”他毫不吝啬的和新朋友分享着画册上的画，那上面全是他，全是James，他也不知道那小个子到底是什么时候画的，总而言之，他又多了一件宝贝，别人都没有的那种。

========================

“战略科学预备队，一周后选出一名士兵，他将会成为我们的超级士兵。”  
Steve只记住了这几句话，他有些紧张，他感受到Phillips上校那略显不满的神色，他之前见过很多次，但这一次他真的很紧张——他会被淘汰吗？淘汰后是不是就没办法见到James了。而且战略科学预备队，什么时候才会去前线？  
之后的士兵训练简直就是噩梦，身子骨天生就不是特别好，其他人的嘲笑与故意刁难，还有夜里因为担忧James而失眠。他突然想起来James之前和他说的话——他永远不会放弃。所以，在为难他的人被绊倒扭伤了腿时，他还是停下来步伐将人扶起，后来那人在他被别人挖苦的时候替他说了句“够了。”；在所有人都放弃了那个17年没被摘下的旗子时，他另辟蹊径，得到了旗子，在大家无奈又羡慕的眼神中跨上了长官们的车；最后，在他扑向那个假手榴弹之后，他被选中了。  
入夜，他坐在床上，翻看着自己的新画册，那上面有那面旗子，有军营夜晚的篝火，但更多的还是James，他抚摸着贴在画册第一页的合照——Bucky，你现在怎么样？我被选中了，他们说我会成为超级士兵。那样，我是不是就可以和你一起并肩作战了？我们一起保护大家，我们在一起……  
“嘿，Steve。”Abraham博士拿着酒瓶坐到了他对面的床上，见Steve猛地将手里的东西合上藏在了身后，博士笑了笑，“是重要的人吗？”  
“是的。”Steve笑了笑，他打开了画册，将合照展示给博士看，“他在107步兵团，James Barnes.”  
“well，是位帅气的中士呢。”博士点了点头，“等明天成功了，也许可以让你们提早见面。”  
“谢谢！”Steve很惊喜，但他知道这么晚了，博士肯定有别的事情找他，于是他抿了抿嘴唇，压住了内心的狂喜，看向了博士。  
他们只聊了一个问题，但同时也谈了很多，他记得博士跟他说的三句话：  
“弱者才懂得力量的价值。”  
“别当好兵，要当一个好人。”  
“记住，永远别忘了你是谁。”  
Steve点了点头，他嘟囔了一句话，博士没听清，示意他再说一次，但他只是笑了笑，抬起了酒杯：“敬小个子们。”  
最后那酒还是没有进他的口，博士说他明天要注射血清，不能喝酒。  
在博士离开后，本来因为第二天要做实验的紧张却消失了，博士的话在他耳边久久的回荡着，Steve抬头看向了天空：“Bucky，他永远不会忘了我是谁的。”

======================

“嘿，我对这小子有印象。”作为实验实施人的Howard Stark看着被带进来的Steve对身边的博士说，“这家伙在我展示反重力汽车的时候，还在那里吃爆米花。”  
Abraham博士看了Stark一眼：“那你这次就加把劲吸引他的注意力。”  
“我会的。”Stark摸了摸操纵杆，“但是我可不保证这小子不会死掉。”  
实验成功的喜悦还没有宣散出来，不幸的事情就发生了，Abraham博士被潜入的特工杀害了，就在注射了血清后成功蜕变成大个子的Steve面前。他发了疯一般的去追那人，但却也无法挽回不幸。特殊的时期不允许他们沉浸在悲伤里，他知道，一定是前一晚博士跟他说的Johann Schmidt，那个沉迷于超能力和神话的人搞的鬼，他想现在就出发，为博士报仇。  
但是后续的发展却令他有些不知所措——他不仅没有能够去为博士报仇，也没有见到James，更令他吃惊的是变强了的自己甚至连战场都上不去——他成为了上级赚钱的标志“美国队长”，更直白的来说“美国金童。”  
“所谓的超级士兵，就是个绣花枕头吗？”  
Steve听着部队里各种调笑的声音，他无法反驳。一场又一场所谓鼓舞士气的“美国队长”巡演虽然鼓吹着士兵们的作战形象，他穿着紧身衣和女郎们在台上跳舞，那令他抬不起头来。他在演出中一次又一次的砍掉希特勒的脑袋，但是他知道，现实不是这样的。他 看着从前线转移下来的士兵们残缺的身体，他知道，那才是现实！  
“弱者才懂得力量的价值。”他在本子上用笔尖戳着之前画好的“美国马戏猴子”的独轮车，“力量，又有什么用？”  
“Steve？”  
就在他想要用画笔涂掉本子上那个“猴子”的时候，Carter的声音从背后传来，她是他们之前训练时的负责人之一，也是看着他被注射血清的人之一。那女人很漂亮，如果James在的话，可能会夸上几句。他听到女人一直在说话，但他现在脑子很乱，一直到暴雨里前线救护车又拉下来了一批人，这是今天的第几批了？  
“他们好像刚打了恶仗。”  
“这些士兵最惨，Schmidt敌营排出了一支队伍，两百个士兵迎上去，只回来五十个不到。”Carter看着Steve低垂着眉毛，继续说，“你这次观众中就有107步兵团的人，其他人不是被杀就是被俘虏。”  
“107步兵团？”他不知道Carter为什么会特意说出这个队伍，但是这正是他最关心的一支部队，他的脑子几乎一下子就炸了——James活下来了吗！  
他急忙跑去Phillips上校那里，自从他变成“美国金童”之后，他和上校几乎没有再说一句话。上校心情看起来不好，因为看到他的第一眼就开始嘲讽他，言外之意你就是一个无用的绣花枕头。但是Steve顾不得那么多，他询问着James是否还存活着，他现在只想知道这个，他的James，一定要活着。  
“拜托您告诉我他还活着的消息，B-A-R……”  
“我知道怎么拼。”上校打断了他，他沉默了一会，转过身，他的确记得这个名字，在这个小个子接受实验的前一晚，博士曾经和他提到过希望让他们两见面，但现在却没有必要了，“我今天签了很多哀悼信，名字我都记不清了，但是这个名字，我有印象，我很抱歉。”  
Steve心脏抽痛了一下，他想起了James对他说过的不要放弃，他不愿意放弃，Carter不是说还有俘虏吗？也许James并没有死，他在等着自己去救他。但是现在不是他说出这种任性理由的时候，他想了想：“其他人呢？准备去营救吗？”  
得到的答案是否定的，但是Steve并没有遵守命令，博士告诉过他——你不要做个好士兵，要做个好人。更何况，他的James也一定在等着他。  
所以，他从那个对他在展会上吃爆米花耿耿于怀的Stark先生的飞机上跳下去的时候，他脑子里只有一个念头——找到James，带他回来，即使自己死了,也要和James在一起。  
只身前往戒备最严的海德拉的克劳斯堡军营的确不是什么明智的决定，但是在解决了几波敌兵后，Steve觉得要是自己不来才是最失败的。不算太艰难，他就救出了107步兵营和其他一些部队的士兵，但没有，没有，人群中没有——Bucky在哪儿？  
“我在找James Barnes中士。”在让大家都知道这个大个子就是美国队长了以后，他询问着。  
“工厂里有个隔离病房，被带去那的人都没有回来。”一个大兵告诉他。  
在交代了士兵们接下来该怎么做后，他现在只有一件事情——去找James。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”看着他朝更危险的地方跑去，有人出声问。  
“我知道。我可是揍了希特勒两百多次的人。”  
说着这句自嘲的话，Steve不知道他现在有多帅，至少在场的人都发出了惊叹声，然后遵守他的命令，准备给敌人一点颜色瞧瞧。  
Steve看到了一个小个子，那个人矮胖，戴着眼镜，手里提着类似文件的东西，那人看到自己后有些惊慌，然后急忙往另一个方向跑了。Steve知道这个人一定是搞学术研究的，那就意味着他刚刚手中的文件可能会是实验材料，但他顾不了那么多了，这里肯定就是那个隔离病房，直觉告诉他——他的Bucky在这里。  
那是一件昏暗的房间，里面比这个工厂的任何一个角落要让他心慌不已。他打量着四壁，小心翼翼的挪动着步伐，生怕有什么陷阱要了自己活着是James的命。但就在他听到了一个熟悉的声音后，他便顾不得那么多了，他猛地朝声音的方向跑了过去。  
狂喜！他听到了James的声音，James一直在说着什么，像是梦魇，听不清楚。  
但当他冲进实验室，找到James的狂喜猛地变成了心疼——James被绑在试验台上，有仪器正对着他，虽然仪器没有开启，但他知道在这之前James肯定受了很多苦。他看到James闭着眼睛发着抖，嘴巴里一直在嘟囔着，这次他听清楚了——“Steve，要是….欺负….揍他的小……”  
Steve觉得自己都快流泪了，他扯开绑住James的绳扣子，摇了摇James的肩膀，小心翼翼又急切的呼唤着那个满头大汗梦呓着的人：“Bucky，Bucky！”  
James睁开了眼睛，失焦的眼睛慢慢看向他。  
“是我，Steve，你的Stevie.”看着James的眼睛慢慢恢复光彩。  
“Stevie？”James愣了愣，随即认出来眼前的人，但是他觉得眼花，他不确定，因为眼前的小个子似乎有些不一样。  
“我还以为你死了。”Steve说着，他的语气有些发抖，幸好这句话没有成为现实，他的James此刻正在他的怀里。  
James脑子清醒了不少，的确，眼前的大个子确实是Steve，他认得他的眼神：“我，我还以为你会更矮一点。”  
“走吧，Bucky，我们回家。”

===========TBC=============


	4. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（04）盾詹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
> ==============================================
> 
> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。

（04）

布鲁克林的小屋子，被S.park退回的稿子没等到人来收回，但是在前线的战场上，人们等来了他们的英雄。“美国队长”不再是跟着女郎们穿着紧身衣跳舞的金童，而彻底变成了一个堂堂正正的“超级战士”。他这下子彻底成为了英雄，大街小巷都是他的传说，连S.Park的封面都变成了他，在旗帜下目光坚毅的注视着每一个购买杂志的人。  
而此刻，他们的英雄正在酒吧里和从生死线回来的士兵们庆祝着重生。当然，他还有别的任务——他需要一支特殊的属于他的队伍，他想他已经拥有了，但是他不确定他们的想法。  
“所以，我们才从那个地方出来，你又要让我们回去？”  
“差不多。”  
“听起来很有趣，我加入。”  
Steve看着几个大兵，然后在他们要他请客喝酒的哄笑声中逐渐形成了他想要的队伍雏形。他们要去给Johann Schmidt一个下马威，必须选择和他们正面交涉过的勇士们。  
他转头，看到James正在另一个桌子前喝酒。钢琴声在酒吧里流淌着，人们高唱着战歌，而James似乎发现他在看自己，转头看了回去，暖黄的灯光下，他的眼睛还是那样亮晶晶的，他朝着Steve举起了酒杯。Steve急忙走了过去，倒了杯啤酒拉过椅子坐在了James身边。  
“哈哈，看吧，他们都是笨蛋~”很明显，刚刚那几个大个子的声音已经钻到他耳朵里了，又或者说他一直都注视着他们，James喝了口酒，笑着调侃道。  
“那你呢？你准备，跟随美国队长去赴汤蹈火吗？”这个问题似乎是多余的，但Steve还是问出了口，其实他私心里居然想听到别的答案——他不想James去，在实验室里看到那样的James的时候他觉得自己的心都快停掉了，他不想让James再回到危险中去。  
“跟着美国队长？当然不。”James没有看他，他盯着眼前快要见底的啤酒杯，上面还有一层薄薄的白色酒沫，“那个和我一样从布鲁克林来的小个子，打起架来从不放弃，我会跟着他的。”  
他说完转头去看Steve，对方的嘴角似乎有些僵住，那人没有说话，眼神有些闪躲，这让James有些不舒服——是的，这个小个子，不，这个大个子到现在还没有和自己说过究竟发生了什么，为什么会变成这个样子。他知道Steve肯定会和他说，只是现在似乎还不是时机吧……但愿他会说吧。  
气氛有些尴尬，James挑了挑眉：“你还穿紧身衣吗？美国队长？”  
Steve这才抬头看向他，他想了一下，回头看了看墙上的海报：“知道吗？我其实习惯了。”  
James笑着拍了拍他的肩膀又转身去拿酒。看着他的背影，Steve觉得自己眼神应该很……眷恋吧，真希望时光就停留在这里，暖黄的光洒在James的发梢，洒在他的肩膀上，一切都是这么的平静，不会被子弹穿破，不会被炸弹袭击，不会被打扰。他更加确定他迷上了James，迷上了这个就算所有人都只记得他是美国队长，也会明确告诉他他是Steve Rogers的人。就像Abraham博士说的那样，永远不要忘记自己是谁。  
只要有James在，只要他的Bucky在，他就绝对不会忘记自己是谁。不管是以前那个弱不禁风的Steve，还是现在这个拥有了力量的美国队长：“我都会好好保护你的。”  
Steve紧了紧握着酒杯的手，他在向自己许诺，然后仰头一口气喝掉了所有的酒。  
“哇，变成大个子后，酒量也厉害了不少嘛~”James又坐到了他的身边，他微笑着又递了一杯酒给Steve，虽然这杯酒他刚刚喝了一口，但现在看起来，Steve比他更想再来一杯。  
Steve看着手中的酒杯，他不着痕迹的微微调整了一下角度，嘴巴贴上了刚刚James嘴唇碰过的地方——他觉得自己可能马上就要醉了，无关于酒，而是递酒给他的人：“Bucky，等会儿一起回我的住处。”  
不是问句，James愣了愣，自从这家伙成为美国队长后就有自己专属的住所，这还是他第一次开口邀请自己过去：“好呀。”  
“我去结账，等我。”

=================  
人群高唱战歌的声音似乎弱了一些，因为大部分人的眼神都被红衣女郎吸引了，Carter身着红色裙子，像一只蝴蝶一般翩翩而入，要不是因为她的身份，估计就该被不停的搭讪了吧。只见她朝Steve走了过去，她今天难得认真洒上了香水，因为她想要让某人注意她。  
“队长。”Carter直直的走向了那位英雄人物。  
“Carter特工。”Steve起身，这位女士今天这个打扮倒真是别有一番风情，很明显，她今晚可能想做些别的事情，但是女士的矜持让她没那么容易就开口。  
“女士。”James在女人面前从来不失魅力，他认识这个女性，他尽量让自己不要失礼，便也起身问好，可女士却根本没有看他，他看到她的眼中只有Steve。  
接下了的对话让James很尴尬，他插不进去嘴，但又不想像个傻子似的站着，更不愿意在此刻有眼力的闪人——在女人看向他的时候，他似乎嗅到了不寻常的气息，仿佛是在对他说请他离开一般。  
不，是他先来的，他偏不。  
James挑了挑眉，他看了看旁边已经开始跳舞的人群：“女士，你不喜欢音乐？”  
“不，”Carter依旧盯着Steve，“也许战争结束，我还会跳一支舞。”  
“那我们还在等什么呢？”James抢过话语，他可不想大个子有什么反应。  
Carter笑了笑：“一个合适的舞伴。”  
她的指向性很明显了，James看到Carter甚至朝着Steve挑了挑眉，像是抛媚眼一般。  
“Steve Rogers，你要等女士邀请你吗？”觉得自己刚才似乎很失礼，James不介意更失礼一些，他没有在意女士的眼神，直接凑到了Steve的耳边，几乎是贴着他的耳朵说出了这句话，声音不大，但是他保证对面的红裙女郎肯定能听到。  
“Bucky.”Steve偏过头，他和James的距离几乎马上就可以碰上，但对方立马闪开了身子，朝他歪了歪头便离开了。正当他犹豫着不知道怎么办才好的时候，大兵们的起哄声出现了。Steve转头去看，是James，他带着那群大兵起哄，让他和Carter跳一支舞。  
Carter难得有些脸红，她甚至有些感激的看了一眼James，而对方却再也没有看她，而是像她刚才一样，眼中只有那个还在发楞的超级士兵。  
有些不明所以的瞪了瞪James，而对方却只是又拿起不知道哪儿来的啤酒朝他敬了敬。Steve知道他现在是被赶鸭子上架了，当然，更主要的原因是，不能让女士下不了台，这是James以前就和他再三强调的。  
“Carter小姐，可以跳一支舞吗？”他调整了一下表情，向Carter伸出了手。  
“乐意至极。”她终于碰到了他的手。  
“呵~”James突然笑了笑，“臭小子长大了。”可别浪费我教你跳了那么久的舞，可别踩到别人的脚啊。  
酒吧里的气氛很是热烈，平常严肃干练的Carter跳起舞来也是风情万种，让在座的男人们都不由自主的眼睛黏在她的身上。唯一的不足可能就是她的舞伴了——那家伙的舞步不算特别生疏，但是却有些心不在焉，尤其是在变奏了之后，感觉他一直在寻找什么。  
James不见了，他刚刚还靠在那里喝酒，他的表情不算好，但是在和Steve对视的时候，他也还是会立马微笑起来，但是现在，他不见了。  
“嘶——”随着耳边传来Carter小声的呼痛，还有旁边大兵们的嘘声，Steve才回过神来，他踩到了Carter的脚。  
“抱歉，你还好吧。”Steve急忙询问，天呐，自己到底在干什么。  
“嘿，听着，”Carter拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“与你共舞的人是最了解你此刻心情的。队长，不，Steve，我觉得你最好还是遵从自己的心吧。”  
“谢谢你，Carter，你跳得非常棒，是我配不上。”  
“你跳得的确很烂，快去吧。”  
大兵们的嘘声更大了，但是那都无所谓了，Steve这次又让James失望了，他又对女孩子失礼了——他跑出来酒吧。

已经是夜了，天空中没有月亮，也没有星星，什么也没有，只有黑色。白晃晃的路灯将James的影子印在地上，他双手插在口袋里低头走着。  
突然，他嘴里哼出了一段旋律，那是在坐船离开布鲁克林之前和Steve在家里听到的那个小提琴拉奏的乐曲，不知道名字，但是却深深的印在脑海里。James抬起了手，他随着自己哼唱的音乐跳起了舞，路上没有其他人，所以没有人知道一个帅气的大兵，在夜晚的道路上会跳着女步的动作。他手的位置是偏下的，因为那时候他不得不这样去配合那个小个子——虽然那家伙现在已经是个大个子了，但也依旧是个傻大个吧。  
他想起了在那位英雄把他们全都救回来那一天，自己高呼着“美国队长！”，那时自己就注意到了，Carter看Steve的眼神。说实话，他替Steve高兴，他变强了，也有人爱了，他理应为他高兴。但是，心脏却有些空得慌——他终于不会再是他一个人的Stevie了。他会和Carter结婚吧，或许，战后还会养条狗，让狗狗陪着孩子们长大。  
“他不会又踩到别人的脚吧。”James停下了动作，他抬头看着路灯，明亮的路灯晃眼睛，他觉得眼睛很酸，有点发疼。  
“Bucky，我又踩到别人了。”  
耳边突然传来了熟悉的声音，James猛地看了过去，他甚至怀疑自己是不是醉过头了，不然那个正在和Carter特工热舞的人怎么会出现在这？  
“Stevie？”  
他的疑问还在嘴里，就被对方的动作吓停了，他被两步跨过来的Steve捧住了脸，他感到那两个大拇指在他的脸上擦了又擦，对方的声音传到他耳朵里，嘴巴里吐出的淡淡酒气也拂过了他的眼睛，让他的眼睛更酸了：“Bucky，你哭了。”  
什么？Steve在说什么？  
“我没有哭……”James觉得很奇怪，但更多的确实窘迫，他一把推开了Steve，“你这家伙怎么在这？你今晚要带回家的应该是她，而不是我！”  
“Bucky，你喝醉了。”  
“我才没有，Bucky哥哥只喝了啤酒……还有白兰地……还有，还有……”James突然蹲了下来，他的手抱着膝盖，盯着地板，他看到地板上有开始出现黑色的点，像滴落在染布上的颜料，然后越来越多，“呜呜……”  
“Bucky……”Steve蹲在了他旁边，眼前的James哭得像个小孩子一样，他的眼睛红红的，本来平常就有些湿漉漉的眼睛现在看起来，可怜的像一只兔子，那是James很少表露出来的模样。他摸了摸James的头，就像以前无数次James摸他一样，然后搂住了那个还在呜咽的人，“没事儿了，我在这呢，Stevie在这呢。”  
“Stevie？Stevie是个坏家伙！坏小孩！”喝醉酒的James总是会是这种语气，有点奶奶的，还有点幼稚。这是Steve见过的第三次，前两次都还是他们在布鲁克林的时候，“他跑去和别人跳舞，他都不在乎Bucky已经想回去了，Bucky很困了！而且他什么也不告诉我，什么也不说，我最爱他了，最关心他了，为什么他不告诉我发生了什么？这样的Stevie很可怕，那不是Bucky哥哥的Stevie了。”  
知道喝醉了的James话会很多，但是Steve却万万没有想到James会说这些，他有些惊讶，但随之而来的确实无尽的喜悦以及满满的懊悔。他多想告诉James自己经历了什么，而且他并不想和别人跳舞，但是很明显现在的James什么都听不进去，他只能一边安慰着那个哭得一塌糊涂的人，一边强行把那人背到了背上：“Bucky，我们回家，现在就回家。”  
“好！”  
让他意外的，爬上他的背之后，刚还在哭闹的James突然安静了下来，他的手配合的环住了Steve，然后将头埋在了Steve的脖颈，呼出的热气让超级士兵心如擂鼓，然后在他彻底变成红番茄之前，Steve的背上终于传来了浅浅的鼾声。  
Steve笑了笑，他将James往上挪了挪，让自己的手更好的托住背上的人。他改了主意了，他不希望时间停留在其他的时刻，他就希望时间停留在此时此刻，他心爱的人就在离他最近的地方。

========================

到了住的地方，Steve把James放在了床上，可让他没想到的是，James的身体才沾到床，便一下子醒了过来，一骨碌的坐了起来：“Steve？”  
声音已经恢复了平常的样子，但是却依旧还是带着些黏黏糊糊的感觉，Steve知道他就醒了不少，但是还是没有醒过来，要知道，一个晚上喝得酒种类太多，有时候醉得更厉害。果然，下一秒，他就看到James挣扎着从床上爬起来，然后一头栽倒，幸好他猛地抱住了对方，否则James就该和地板亲密接触了。  
“Bucky，你别动，乖乖呆着，我去给你煮醒酒汤。”Steve把James扶到床上，这次那人倒是老实了不少，点了点头便不说话了。  
将醒酒汤弄好的过程中那人还算老实，只是偶尔喊几声Steve你在吗，除此以外什么话也不说。Steve抬着醒酒汤走了过来，此时的James有些昏昏欲睡，但看他的眼睛已经没有刚才那么浑浊了，他结果了碗，甚至还说了句：“谢谢。”  
Steve也不说话，他就坐在地板上，抬头看着正在喝汤的James，在对方喝完以后接过了碗：“Bucky，还有想说的吗？”  
“啊？我刚刚有说什么吗？”James没有看Steve，但是他的眼睛无处落脚，最后只好盯着Steve手里的那只碗，“或者说我说到哪儿了？”  
“你有提到Carter。”Steve眯了眯眼睛，“你在吃……”  
“哦，Carter啊！”James打断了Steve的话，他笑了笑，想要像以前一样去抚摸Steve的脑袋，但忍住了，在自己的膝盖上摩挲了几下，“她挺好的，你们挺配的。”  
“……”  
感觉到突然低下来的气压，James不由自主的吞了吞口水，但还是硬着头皮说着：“你看，你也成年了，而且你现在……身体各方面都很棒，身为你的Bucky哥哥，我允许你找Carter谈恋爱，你！”  
惊呼一声，James话还没说完，就感觉一阵天旋地转，他再次睁眼的时候，眼前出现的是Steve表情严肃的脸，他楞了一下，意识到他现在居然被Steve按在了床上，而那个人的身体贴着自己，鼻尖都快贴到自己鼻尖上了。他有些慌乱和疑惑：“Stevie？你干嘛？你要打我吗？冷静一点。”  
“冷静？Bucky，你说，我和你都做过那样的事情了，你还让我去找别人？”Steve盯着他的眼睛，一字一句道，“我就是太冷静了，我上次就应该把我的XX塞到你的屁股里面去。”

==========TBC===============


	5. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（05）盾詹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
> ==============================================
> 
> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。

（05）

“我就是太冷静了，我上次就应该把我的XX塞到你的屁股里面去。”  
在说这句话的时候，Steve不知道哪来的坏心思，他故意在说那两个词的时候狠狠舔过了James的耳垂，他甚至觉得在某些事情上，他或许比James还要有天分。其实不管是以前的小个子也好，还是现在的自己也罢，都经常会在夜半时分回忆起那次体验，虽然没有进行到后面的一步，但是Steve其实已经在脑海中幻想了无数次了。博士说过血清的力量，好的更好，坏的更坏，他能直接的感受到对James的欲望也日益增高，他不知道这是好还是坏，但是他只知道，现在就是他的机会，他忍不住了——尤其是现在那人像只受惊的兔子一样看着他，那双因为醉酒而泛红的眼睛睁得大大的，被刚才那句话烫红脸颊的James有些抖着嘴唇，他一只手护在两人中间，另一只手推着Steve的腰。  
Steve看见那两片看起来很好咬的唇动了动，肉红的舌尖轻轻抵在牙齿间唤着他的名字：“Stevie……”  
他几乎听到脑子嗡的一声，然后就狠狠咬住了那还在微微颤抖的下唇。听到身下的人呼痛，他也没有停，反而直接侵入了对方的口腔，他的舌头卷上了对方的舌尖，虽然他接吻的次数连James的零头都比不上，但是他的舌头足够灵活，在上次他就发现了自己的这点优势，于是他不停的逗弄着对方，醉酒加上震惊的James现在当然不是他的对手。  
James觉得不好，他能感觉得到他的嘴边湿漉漉的，他被身上的人吻到唾液都流了出来。一定是酒精在作祟，James觉得自己的脸上全是热气，蒸得他几乎快窒息了，他开始挣扎，身上的人几乎要把他吻死了——然而，超级士兵并不是他能够推得开的，那几拳出击对对方来说简直就是挠痒痒，让他有些着急：“Ste……”  
听到James吃力的喊声，Steve才放开了那被他几乎咬肿的嘴唇，他刚刚只留了床头的灯，但也足够让他看到那两片水光潋滟的嘴唇是怎样的迷人。他等James喘了一会儿便再一次吻了上去，他感到James明显的全身一颤，James在害怕。于是Steve放轻了动作，他轻轻咬着对方早已经被咬肿的下唇，然后用舌尖安抚着。身下的人渐渐的软了动作，这才睁开了一直紧紧闭着的眼睛，那眼眸里染上了情欲，这让Steve更加兴奋了起来，他往下动了动腰，让自己已经鼓鼓囊囊的东西蹭过了James的下身，然后动作稍大的摩擦着对方的裤裆，脑子里思考着现在是不是要开始脱下两人碍事的衣服了。  
“Buck，可以吗？”Steve吻着James的下巴，然后挪到了领口，舌尖舔着James上下滚动的喉结，对方没有回答他，他有些焦躁，双手开始在James身上游走，然后捏住了对方的臀肉，缓慢而用力的揉搓了起来，那个动作十分情色，也最有代表性——代表这个人想要cao干身下的人。  
“呜……”  
Steve一下慌了神，他听到James小声的呜咽了一声，赶紧抬头去看那人——不知道什么时候开始的，James已经泪流满面了，他急忙停下了动作，捧住James的脸擦拭着眼泪：“Bucky，别哭。”  
“你就欺负我！”  
突然，James带着哭腔吼了一句，让Steve甚至都怀疑自己的耳朵——这是James会说的话吗？！他发誓以后他不在身边绝对不让James再喝醉，他要把这个人藏起来。  
“Bucky，没有欺负你。”Steve坐了起来，他把James也扶了起来，搂在怀里，让对方的头担在他的肩膀，然后用手拍了拍James的背。  
“就有！”像小孩子似的，醉酒的James不满的挣扎了几下，但最后还是认命的靠着Steve，“你不要以为你现在比我壮，你就敢欺负我。”  
“没有没有Buck，我怎么会……”  
“这种事，你明明没有经验啊！”  
Steve正想着今天又泡汤了，结果James接下来的话让他觉得自己好像真的是在做梦。  
“Bucky哥哥来教你。”  
他绝对不会再让James在别人面前喝醉了！绝对！

========================

燥热得很。  
Steve跟上次一样半靠在床头，James的头埋在他的胯间动作着。他微微张开嘴，头歪着，刚刚被吻肿的嘴唇贴在Steve的柱身上，他的舌头像海上的波浪一般轻轻拍打着那滚烫坚硬的礁石。他抬眼看了看Steve，在看到对方微微皱眉喘息的表情后满意的勾了勾嘴角，然后他摆正头颅，手指握住了Steve的东西，又低下头舌头顺着丛林往上舔去，以前的小个子可没有这么饱满的腹肌。  
Steve觉得James的动作像一只猫咪一般，让他心里痒得不停，他的手指插进了James的发丝间，将人往下推了推。James当然知道他这个动作的意思，也不再逗他，而是微撅起嘴唇吸住了那人的顶端，在听到Steve的低吟后便张开嘴含住了那越发胀大的东西。巨大的顶端刮弄着他的上颚，他往前挪了挪，好让自己能吞得更深一些，微微皱眉，James心想——这家伙还要变得多大才完？他现在就觉得腮帮有些发麻了。  
“Bucky……”Steve微微往上顶了顶，就听到James难耐的咳声，紧接着那温暖的口腔便不再包裹他，他疑惑的看向了James，只见对方有些难为情的盯着Steve胯间的东西，用手套弄上去，嘴巴里慢慢吐出两个字：“好大。”  
“Buck…Buck…”Steve坐直了身体，他抱着James就开始亲吻，急切的吻不停的留在James的脸上，眉心，鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，他又捏住了James的臀部，那人只穿着一条内裤了，而且是老老实实的纯白色内裤。他的手指灵活的挑开了内裤的边缘，手像黏在了那挺翘的臀肉上一般揉搓着，“我想进去这里….”  
怀里的人仰着头任由Steve像大型犬一般舔吻着自己，他的手爬上了Steve的肩膀：“可以啊，只要是Stevie，想做什么都可以哦~”  
再也顾不得别的，Steve把James压在了身下，用枕头垫高了James的腰臀，然后趴在那人双腿间，抱着两条长腿就去亲吻当中的部位，听着James醉酒后带着甜腻的呻吟，Steve觉得脑门一直在冒汗，后脑却一阵阵发冷，他实在太兴奋了。舌头一直在那褶皱处流连，那让James不停的想要挺起腰，Steve的舌头终于破开入口钻了进去，他模仿着交合的动作，感受着那人身体的每一个颤动。已经有些柔软了，他将手指舔湿，揉着中心按了进去，然后立马就被绞住了。  
“痛吗？”  
“不……”一根手指的程度而已，但是James却知道这样子是不行的，虽然现在脑子有些不太清楚，准确的来说他的意识一阵一阵的，但他现在已经清醒了不少，他也不喊停，因为他也有着同样的心思。但如果就让那小子胡来，吃亏的肯定是自己。大家都在部队里待过，什么情色的笑话和闲谈没有听过？尤其是都是大兵的军营里，更是传的到处都是，他当然不像这个被养在单独公寓里的美国队长那样，他听的知识已经足够多了。  
James脸通红，他的脚蹬了蹬Steve：“去拿，凡士林和保险套。”  
Steve这才反应过来，他吻了吻James的鼻尖立马翻身去拿东西。大兵们随身都会带着这些东西，并不是为了做什么情色的事，而是因为在普通的部队里，尤其是在荒漠和雨林中，这两样东西都大大派得上用场（详见文后注释）。从那以后，大家都会有这一套工具，而且质量都非常不错。  
有了凡士林，扩张活动就轻松多了，他咬着James的肩肉，两根手指在那个小口进出着：“是这样吗Bucky？”  
“你…曲一曲手指…啊！”James在说完这句话后便被那人按在了某个地方，让他忍不住惊喘，“嗯…Stevie，那块地方…揉一揉…”  
James的脸红得很，虽然身体被对方揉在手里，但至少语言上他还处在操控地位，他是这么想的。  
Steve吻着James的脖颈，鼻尖呼出的热气让James痒得缩了缩脖子：“哪里呢？”他伸进了第三根手指，还没等James说话便开始在那湿热的通道里横冲直撞。  
“！”James一巴掌拍在了Steve的脑门上，然后揪住了那人的头发，“你别瞎弄。”  
Steve笑了起来，他凑到James的面前索吻，手指的动作放慢了不少，但是弧度更大了一些，他等不及了，他的胯间胀得要命。  
“可以了Stevie。”James的声音很小，但还是让Steve听了个完整。  
他抬起了James的双腿，挺直了腰，扶着自己已经完全挺立的东西抵在入口上下蹭弄着那个已经柔软的洞口。James一只手托着自己的后脑勺，另一只手背覆盖住自己的眼鼻，他不好意思看，身下那东西带来的感觉太强烈，还没有进来他就已经觉得自己快不行了。  
“？”等了一会儿还没有被填满的感觉，James有些疑惑，他微微挪开手，看到的是Steve深情的眼神，那双眼睛现在很朦胧，但还是直勾勾的看着他，Steve的脸颊酡红，嘴巴微微张开，和自己对视之后，只见那家伙微微一笑，接下来James只能捂住了嘴巴，挺起了后腰，那家伙进来了。  
那是手指不能相比的感觉，James只觉得自己好像要被Steve从中间撕开一般，而那家伙似乎没完没了一半一直在挺入，他甚至怀疑这小子的东西是不是又变长了。到后来James已经忍不住了，他张大了嘴巴却叫不出声，他开始往外推那个人。  
“Buck，放松…放松”Steve兴奋得全身都在战栗，他终于进入了James的身体，他的无数个幻想终于在此刻成为了现实。但他现在下身一动不敢动，他快被这紧致的快感弄到高潮了，但突然剧烈收紧的通道带来的痛感让他也忍不住闷哼，James应该很痛吧。他低头去亲James的眼睛，果然那里开始掉眼泪了，然后再去亲吻他的胸口，舌头在乳晕打转，手也揉着James的腰肢，好让那人放松下来。  
不知过了多久，身下的人才缓过气息来，James睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛越发的像是一只受了欺负的兔子：“Stevie，你是要把Bucky哥哥弄死吗？”  
感觉到James已经适应了，Steve开始动起了腰肢，一开始是轻轻的，但是身下的人也不停的战栗，维持了一段时间后，他听到James的声音又变回了刚才的那般甜腻，他知道时候到了，于是便开始大开大合的动作了起来。  
“啊Stevie！”突然被剧烈顶弄的James有些受不住的挣扎了两下，但很快便软了手脚被Steve捧在身下穿刺着。他觉得Steve就像是一块烙铁，都快把他烫伤了，但还是忍不住收紧了抱着Steve的手，他一口咬在了Steve的肩膀上，真是的，这家伙硬到硌牙。  
床头的灯一直没有关闭，两人疯狂的影子被印在墙上。James被转了身，此刻正趴在Steve的床头，窗帘偶尔擦过他的脸颊，他想抓住写些什么，最后只能一把抓住窗帘。但下一秒窗帘就被Steve拉开了。窗外是黑夜，黑得彻底，但屋内的灯光中，James看到他和Steve被清晰的映在了玻璃上，他的表情看起来是那么的令人羞耻，他把头埋在双臂之间，再也不愿意抬起来。  
“嗯……Stevie慢点！”可怜的床随着两人的动作咯吱咯吱的摇晃着，但很快，那床发出的声音似乎追不上Steve的动作了，James再也忍不住，他控制不住自己的音量了，他的双腿不停的发颤，脑子里一片混沌，求饶的声音从他的嘴巴里窜了出来，“Stevie，求你…….我，受不住！”  
Steve按住James想要往前逃的腰胯，他的动作慢了下来，但是却顶得更深，James现在已经完全被他开发彻底了，甚至有些过头了，那在他猛烈进攻下变得深红的小口可怜巴巴的含着那个大家伙，褶皱都快被撑得透明了。  
Steve慢慢的动作着，James只是含糊的呻吟着，他似乎没有半分力气了。  
Steve俯下身子吻着James的背，今天就让他任性一回吧，就当是弟弟的最后一次任性，从明天开始，他会好好去做——做James称职的恋人。  
但是今夜，还很长…….

==============TBC=============

（注释：二战时期，美国特种作战部队配备的武器是当时先进M-4型自动步枪，当然不能跟咱们的漫威里比，但还是拿来用一下。这种步枪威力虽然强，却需要经常保养，还容易被沙土堵住导致枪口损坏，维修保养费用高。且雨林作战时，蚊虫多，还需要穿越河流彻夜潜伏，枪管也经常钻入细小的东西，导致卡壳而炸膛走火，造成了不必要的伤亡。当时的指挥官灵机一动，想出了办法，他通知指挥部空运了1.5万只保险套派发给士兵，在执行任务时，防止泥沙蚊虫进入枪管，而且不会影响设计。还可以套在军靴上防止进水和水蛭。在士兵受伤时还可以用作止血带，夜晚可以充气当枕头，所以二战时期被大量运用。我也不知道是不是真的，但我看百度上讲的挺有道理的——其实我只是为了让Steve的房间里能瞬间拿出凡士林和保险套变得合理而已。）

=========================


	6. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（06）盾詹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
> ==============================================
> 
> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。

（06）

是煎蛋的味道，很明显，胡椒粉好像放多了一些。  
嗅觉居然比其他感觉苏醒得更快，James动了动，但是他好像又纹丝不动，他的脑袋很痛，肩膀很痛，腰很痛，某些隐秘的地方也很痛，但谢天谢地那个地方没有其他不适的感觉，至少是干燥清爽的——那个人昨晚帮他清理过。  
想到这里，James只觉得头更痛了。他当然不是那种宿醉过后就断片失忆的人，他记得，他甚至记得自己似乎还撒了娇，天呐，这太糟糕了。他和Steve还是做到了这一步，他这个哥哥当得可真是失败。  
他从小就爱管Steve的事，但是似乎管的太多了，这下好了，不仅是初吻什么的，连初夜他都给管了。而最令人尴尬的是，现在趴在床上起不来的是他这只相对于Steve算得上是老鸟的家伙，那个做早餐的人本应该是他的。  
他微微撑起了身子，伸手将窗帘扯开了一些，更多的光透进来，刺得他不得不再次闭上眼，但他知道外面已经像是下午了。等稍微适应了一些，他又趴在了床上，侧脸靠着枕头。他的视线顺着Steve床边的书桌往下，然后看到了垃圾桶——他想昏过去，里面还有几只用过后被绑好结的保险套。那些东西又在提醒着他昨晚发生的事情，他把头埋进了枕头里，脑海里是昨天Steve抓着他动作的样子：那家伙确实没什么技巧可言，但是却把他顶得快翻了天。后生可畏，他脑袋里只有这四个字。  
床边传来脚步声：“Bucky，你醒了？还好吗？”  
James把脸转向墙壁，他现在可不太好意思看那家伙，他抬起右手摆了摆，示意他不要管自己。  
“抱歉，昨晚我太过了……”  
“好了别说了。”James意识到自己声音有些哑，转过头，阳光洒在Steve的身上，给他打上了绒绒的光，那家伙的蓝色的眼睛有些可怜兮兮的看着自己，天呐，这副犯错的狗子的既视感是怎么回事，James只能又把头转回去，“我没事，我再休息会儿。”  
“吃点东西再休息吧？我做了煎蛋和肉饼。”  
咕——  
James很想给自己不争气的肚子一拳，但是人家是无辜的，他已经睡了快一天了，当然会饿。他有点艰难的爬起来，虽然他穿着的是Steve的宽松睡裤，但他还是觉得那个地方不太舒服。  
“在床上吃吧。”Steve建议道，“真的抱歉。”  
“别，我要起来。”James怕这家伙再说出什么，急忙制止，“我先去趟卫生间。”  
接下来James在不是很痛但是很怪异的感觉下绷着头上的青筋解决完问题后，他发誓他一定要提醒Steve未来的妻子在床上不要过分的挑逗这个家伙。不，这种话不能和他的妻子说，不然就该惹麻烦了。  
吃饭的过程中James一言不发，他刻意无视掉Steve关切的眼神，嚼着东西面无表情的看着窗外，他在感谢这段时间他们处于修养期，否则今天他就该被调侃了，而且那些调侃的话可能还是事实。本来这次可以退役了，但是他放心不下这小子，昨天也答应了他加入Steve的队伍，即使那家伙不提他也会主动要求。但现在这个状况，他有点慌，他不知道怎么处理，因为正常情况下，没有当哥哥的会亲自帮弟弟解决初夜问题吧。  
“Bucky，不好吃吗？”  
James闻言看了看自己的餐盘，那块肉饼被他戳的可怜巴巴的，他摇了摇头，塞了一块进嘴里：“很好吃。”  
妈呀，他原本以为刚刚沙哑的声音是因为刚睡醒，但现在都睡醒多久了，还喝了牛奶，但他的声音还是很哑。看着对方又要道歉的样子，James在Steve说话前抢了先机：“昨晚我们也喝得太醉了吧。”  
“……的确。”可是根据Abraham博士的理论，Steve知道自己因为血清的关系是喝不醉的，他昨晚很清醒。但在他回答完后他明显的看到James如释重负的表情，一下子便再没心思说其他的话了——昨晚的James，真的从头到尾都是醉酒的状态吗？包括那深情看着自己的眼神？  
“不过，恭喜我们的Stevie正式成为成年人了。”James眯着眼睛笑了笑，他觉得现在还是轻松点好，继续调侃道，“虽然不知道男人算不算。”  
“当然！”Steve急忙说着，“而且，感觉很好……”  
James差点被牛奶呛到，他决定还是不要讨论这个话题了：“那…那就好。以后对Carter可得温柔点，再怎么她也是个女士。”  
他们的交谈被一阵敲门声打断了，Steve看到James条件反射的想要藏起来，他按了按James的肩膀，示意他没事儿，便走过去将门打开了一个缝隙，是一个下士：“怎么了？”  
“队长，Stark先生请您醒了以后去他那儿一趟。”  
“好的，这就过去。”  
转身进了屋子，Steve开始换衣服：“Bucky，你今天还是在这里休息吧。Stark应该是找我谈一下关于我新装备的事情，昨天他就跟我讲了。”  
“好的。”James点了点头，继续吃了一口肉饼，但却觉得味道没有刚刚那么好了，也许是因为冷了的缘故。  
“也许，你可以跟我一起去？”  
James愣了愣，突然的邀请让他有些吃惊，但很快他便意识到这家伙可能在开玩笑：“得了吧，我可不够级别去那儿，你休想看我出洋相。”  
“不是，我的意思是，你跟我一起过去，没事的。”  
“别，我可不想像个傻子一样被隔离在门外面，什么都不知道。”  
听出了James的意思，Steve沉默了片刻，的确，他现在有太多的秘密，他们从来都没有秘密的：“Bucky，等我回来，我们好好聊聊。聊聊我最近发生的事。你可以做好三明治等我吗？我想要加点玉米粒。”  
“你可真会使唤人。”James长长的出了一口气，他走到书桌前，靠坐在那，转身笑道，“等你回来。”  
Steve走了过去，他将身子前倾几乎快要贴在James的身上，他明显感觉到James已经伸手挡在了两人中间，无奈的在James的耳边笑了笑，然后起身：“我只是拿个东西，Bucky哥哥不用那么紧张。”  
看着拿着张画纸离开的人，James暗骂了一声，然后抬起手放在了自己发烫的脸上，他觉得不能再这样下去了。  
和Stark商量好了战服以后，时间已经不早了，拒绝了和他一起共进晚餐，Steve摸了摸选好的圆形盾牌，想象着过两天这东西成品的样子。他要赶紧回去告诉James刚刚发生的事情，Carter居然二话不说朝他开了四枪，但幸好这个盾牌材质特殊，他都能感受到Carter身上莫名的怒气，几秒后才反应过来——昨晚他可是丢下这个舞伴去找James了，很明显对方还是有些不爽。当然，今天还发生了一些别的事情，但他决定不告诉James，他居然被一个金发女郎强吻了，还被Carter看到了，真是尴尬。  
“队长。”身后传来了Carter的声音，“我们聊聊？”  
“呃……是关于任务的吗？”  
“关于James Barnes中士。”  
对方的理由让他无法拒绝，他看了看墙上的时钟，最后还是跟着Carter离开了。他们开车离开了基地，坐在后排的Steve疑惑想要问什么，而对方只说一句：“这里到处都被人盯着。”便没有再说话  
James站在Steve的宿舍门口，看着离开大门的车子，他单手撑在栏杆上，另一只手在栏杆上轻轻点了点，笑了笑，进屋将桌上放了足量甜玉米粒的三明治用保鲜膜裹好，拿上自己的外套便离开了那间屋子。  
==================  
并没有去什么特别的地方，Carter将车停在了湖边，她拿了两根烟，转头看了看Steve，对方摇了摇头，她便将其中一根放了回去，动作熟练的点燃了烟头，然后示意Steve下车。  
车灯熄灭后，外面很黑，这些天天总是黑得很快，而且温度也比较低。Steve想了想还是把自己的外套披在了Carter身上，对方愣了愣，吐了口烟：“你可真是个甜心。”  
没想到Carter其实是这个样子的，因为Steve见惯了对方严肃的模样，一时间不知道怎么回答，只能无奈的挠了挠头。  
“你喜欢James，对吧？”Carter转头看着Steve，手指上夹着的烟卷在黑暗中发着红色的光芒，像是一颗星，“你喜欢。”  
“对。”Steve转头看向湖面，波光粼粼，只倒映着离他们有一段距离的路灯，天上没有月亮，也没有星星。  
“就知道。”Carter深深的吸了一口烟，将烟扔到了地上，用鞋子踩灭，“为了他也好，为了你也罢，但看在为了美国队长的份上，请你们暂时不要把这件事情放到明面上来。”  
“……”Steve没有说话，他知道Carter的好心，他们俩要是放到明面上，他还好说，毕竟身份特殊，但James会上军事法庭的。  
“你们两情相悦，那也是私下的事，你知道的，美国队长不能在战场上有私心的，那会成为他的软肋。”  
“不，不管在哪儿，Bucky都是我的私心。”Steve打断了Carter的话，他苦笑了一下，“而且，其实我甚至都不知道James到底是怎么想的。”  
“似乎有什么八卦可听？”Carter抱着手臂，她在考虑要不要回车上再拿一根烟。  
“昨晚他说的一些话，让我觉得我们是两情相悦的。”Steve的眼光很柔和，但嘴角却带着一丝苦涩，“但其实他好像一直都只是把我当做弟弟。你知道吗，他一直觉得我和你是一对。”  
“很多人这样觉得，在昨晚之前我也这样觉得。”适应了黑暗，Carter现在可以看到美国队长有些震惊的脸，“你放心，我对别人的男人不感兴趣，尤其是跳舞的时候真的把舞伴丢下跑掉的家伙。”  
“抱歉，Carter。”Steve抿了抿唇。  
“也许，我可以做挡箭牌。我不介意和队长产生什么绯闻，这样也就会减少像今天这样你被送上门来的丫头强吻的事情。”Carter眯了眯眼睛，“你不打算把这件事告诉Bucky吧？”  
哪件事？Steve有些反应不过来，是他被强吻的事，还是今天和Carter的事？  
“谢谢，但不需要你做挡箭牌，那对你不公平。”  
“哈哈哈，我开玩笑呢，我可不相信你这张嘴能给Bucky解释清这种事，更何况你这小子是不是连正式的告白都还没有做？”  
Steve很想纠正Carter是James而不是Bucky，他不想再听到女士们叫他的James“Bucky”了：“我不会让事情发展成需要你做挡箭牌的样子的，我会保护他。”  
“但愿如此。以后你可以叫我Peggy。对了，要去吃点东西吗？”  
“不了，Bucky给我做了饭。”  
“啧，还真是一点都不绅士的大秀特秀呢。”  
“抱歉，Peggy。”  
“得了吧，搞得像我被拒绝告白似的。”  
=================  
才走到楼下，Steve的心就一沉——他的房间没有灯光。他急忙跑上楼，慌乱的打开了房门：“Bucky！”没有人回答他，Steve有些烦躁的抓了抓头，却被桌上的三明治吸引了目光。  
“Steve？”突然，卧室里传来了略带疲惫的声音，那声音还有些沙哑，但此刻在Steve耳朵里却无比美妙。  
“Bucky！”Steve急忙跑了过去，卧室里没有开灯，James似乎才刚从床上爬起来，从外屋透进来的光照在了James的脸上，让他忍不住眯了眯眼睛，但下一秒却被大个子抱在了怀里。  
“咳咳，你干嘛？”被对方突然的动作装得有些憋气，James伸手推着身上的人，“去吃你的三明治去，一身臭汗，离我远点。”  
“Bucky，我还以为……”Steve头埋在James的肩膀。  
James有些不自在的抓了抓脑袋，他的确是跑出去了，他也不知道刚才哪来那么大的醋劲，大概是自家的猪终于会拱白菜了，老父亲一时无法接受的感觉吧。但就在他回到自己的营帐准备脱衣服时，他突然看到自己的脖颈全是昨晚留下的暧昧吻痕，于是趁着大家还没有回来，他又跑了回来：“好了，Steve，我腰还不舒服，你这样我更难受了。”  
“Bucky，还好吗？”Steve赶紧松开了手，然后把James扶好，小心翼翼的动作让James笑了出来，“刚刚Pe……Carter找我谈了一下关于组建突击队的事情，你知道的，在军营里面不太好说。”  
“好啦，你先去吃东西，等会儿再说。”James看着Steve对自己解释的样子，心情好了起来。  
听到餐厅里对方因为这满满的玉米粒而赞叹的声音，James轻轻笑了笑，他套上了自己从营帐拿来的裤子，走出了卧室，拿了份S.Park的杂志窝在了沙发上，这期的封面还是美国队长，他们不会觉得把他的肌肉画得太过了吗？James偷偷打量着对面正吃着三明治的家伙，漫画里好像真的把这家伙的肌肉画得更夸张了一些。还有，这漫画上臭屁的表情是怎么回事啊，明明那家伙更像一只大狗狗吧。James忍不住笑了起来。  
“在笑什么呢Bucky？”Steve坐到了Bucky旁边，他吃东西前去冲了个澡，他们两个身上的味道现在是一样的。  
“在笑你。”James指着封面上咧嘴笑出十二颗牙的漫画形象，“整个一个大傻子，画得都没你画的好……Steve，如果没有战争，你应该会是个出色的漫画家吧！”  
“那可不一定……”Steve想起来他屡次碰壁的伤心事，“我觉得我现在可比以前有用多了。”  
“……你受了很多苦，我都知道的。”James突然捧住了Steve的脸，他的目光似乎还是注视着富兰克林的那个豆芽菜那般，“可是Steve现在什么也不跟Bucky哥哥讲了。也是，你以前也是这样，被人打了以后还要我去查去问，才会知道是谁揍了你。你能不能不要再让我担心了？”  
“不会了。”Steve握住了James捧着他脸的手，“我都告诉你，全部都告诉你。”  
接下来的几分钟，Steve只觉得James的表情似乎越来越难看，甚至开始骂骂咧咧了起来。Steve甚至开始后悔对James全盘托出。  
“我就知道！我就知道这些家伙同意我的小个子入伍就是别有用心！我当时就觉得不太对劲！Steve，我不是说你身子弱，我只是觉得……”James突然泄气一般的坐了下来，“你现在变强了，我当然很高兴。但是，你被他们当成了小白鼠，甚至只是小白鼠一号而已！你差点死了！这是我最生气的地方。我不敢相信如果我从战场上回来，而你因为这个实验而死了，我会怎么样，我可能会去杀了那帮家伙吧！”  
“冷静点Bucky，我现在不是好端端的站在你面前吗？”Steve拍了拍James的肩膀。  
“……可那个血清，可能会要了你的命！”  
“好了，Bucky。”Steve将James搂进了怀里，一只手像抚摸猫咪一样揉着James的脑袋，却被对方无情的拍开。Steve有些吃痛，但还是将人搂得更紧了一些，“可是如果我没有变成这样，我就救不了你，你可能会死。你知道吗？Bcuky，我差点失去了你。”  
“……我现在也好好的了。”回忆起了在实验床上的一切，James突然抖了抖，那感觉太可怕了，实际上他也有事情没有告诉Steve。他被救回来后，医生给他做了血液鉴定报告，虽然上面一切正常，但是，他们的确将什么东西输进了自己的身体。James转头看着Steve，他祈求者那些人只是给他打了镇定剂而已，他千万不能出岔子，不然这个傻大个就没人看着了，“我会陪你一直到时光尽头的。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”Steve没有听清楚，但是James却只是笑了笑，然后询问他今天去看装备的事情。  
Steve突然像打了鸡血一样站了起来，动作夸张的开始比划，大意就是他刚拿到那个盾牌，Carter就拿起枪对准他砰砰砰就是四枪，他和Stark都吓呆了，好在那个盾牌的材质特殊，不然明天的头条就是“美国队长意外负伤”了。  
“啧啧，真是够惊险的。怎么样，那四枪有没有击中你的心脏啊？”听着Steve说着，James将手比作枪的样子对着Steve砰砰砰比划了几下。  
“没有。当然没有了！”Steve突然想起今天Carter的话，他红着脸看着James——但是你刚刚那几枪，击中了。  
看着Steve脸红的抓了杯水来喝，James觉得心里头突然有些闷，那小子好像真的跟美女特工有一腿了，他要转一下话题：“Stark果然很厉害，还记得他那个反重力车吗？我现在就很期待未来呢。嘿，Steve，到时候我们就开着这种反重力车，去大峡谷玩吧！”  
“好，等战争结束，我们一起去，我想去那里写生来着。”  
“你不是有盾牌吗，到时候可以养一只大型犬啊，接飞盘什么的哈哈哈！”  
“Bucky，我觉得没有哪只地球上的狗可以接住那东西的。还是好好计划一下大峡谷之旅吧，到时候我们可得在那多住一段时间！”  
Steve看着James笑嘻嘻的样子，也忍不住的微笑，他甚至已经看到了他们一起去大峡谷的情景，他一定要画好多画，每一幅画上，都会有James的笑脸，真美。  
===========tbc==========


	7. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（07）盾詹，詹哥哥退役

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
> ==============================================
> 
> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。

（07）

咆哮突击队，以美国队长Steven Rogers为首，James Buchanan Barnes为副的精英小分队。他们抱着炸弹滚进敌军的坦克下，穿梭在积雪的埋伏圈，在敌人还没看到他们之前就结束了战斗。  
又替Steve解决了一个背后灵，一枪爆头，James履行着他对Steve的承诺：你的后背交给我。  
这次战斗又是快速的解决，James甚至都开起了玩笑：“嘿，Steve，你踩到我的影子了。”  
“我就是你的影子。”Steve朝他挤眉弄眼，队员们又开始嘘声不断，他们受够了这两个家伙成天莫名其妙的调情——要不是他们之前见过Carter特工和队长共舞，他们甚至怀疑这两个人有一腿了。虽然他们戏称Steve和James为爱情鸟，但总归是开玩笑，但Steve好像也很乐此不疲。  
但事实其实是这样的。  
“Steve，你又来？”  
“我们都需要解决一下，今天可杀了不少敌人。”  
他们知道队长和副队长住在同一间营帐中，但是他们不知道多少个夜晚Steve用同样的理由爬上了James的床，但他有分寸多了，至少不会留下痕迹，也不会让James第二天出现太多的不适。他爱死了和James天天待在一起的感觉，但在大家面前他还是很老实的保持了距离。只是有一次某个战地记者不小心拍到他拍了拍James的屁股，他责备的看向了镜头，却不知道这一幕已经在军中被许多人看到了。荧幕前Phillips上校扭头看了眼Carter特工，只见对方微微一笑，一副与我无关的表情。  
地图上敌人的堡垒被一个个推掉，人们都沉浸在欢乐兴奋的捷报中，S.Park跟着战报的脚步，封面一期一期的更换，但永远都是一个主题——美国队长和他的咆哮突击队。他和James以及队员Gabe他们的名字在敌人的天空中盘旋，仿佛随时准备捕捉猎物的雄鹰，而敌人也只能准备逃跑了。  
情报告诉他们，敌人要转移逃跑了，而那位替敌人研究了无数可怕武器的Arnim Zola博士，Johann Schmidt的专用研究员，那家伙就在那列火车上。Steve见过那个矮胖的家伙，那家伙就是对James做过实验的人，他不知道James究竟经历了什么，他现在只有一个目标——把那个家伙抓回来，让他也在实验床上体会一下痛苦。  
阿尔卑斯山，白雪皑皑，寒风吹得几个人都有些开不了口，气氛比较低，James决定打破一下这莫名紧张的局面，说实话他今天心神一直不太安定：“Steve，还记得在科尼岛我逼你玩旋风飞车吗？”  
“记得，我吐了。”  
“所以这个任务不会是报复吧~”James看着头上的铁索滑道，再过半分钟他们就要从这上面穿越整个峡谷。  
“怎么会呢？各位，我们只有十秒钟的时间，不然就要被火车撞进山谷摔成烂泥了”将锁链挂好，Steve转头看了眼队员们，他对James笑了笑，“各位加把劲~”说完，便往前一跃，顺着索道滑向了那极速前进的火车。  
====================

任务顺利完成了，Zola被活捉了，那个矮个子似乎比之前更加沧桑，他被关进了特殊的地方，在他被Steve撕成碎片之前，Phillips上校还有些话要和他谈。  
军营里依旧是一片欢腾，但是咆哮突击队的会议室却安静得可怕，大家似乎还在那冰雪覆盖的阿尔卑斯山，厚厚的积雪和寒风让他们都说不出话。他们的队长不在，从把Zola带回来交给Phillips上校后，Steve便消失了，没有人知道他在哪里，他们甚至怀疑他现在是不是又回到了阿尔卑斯山。  
“为了Bucky。”不知道是谁先带头的，队员们举起了手中的军用水杯，里面是他们偷偷藏起来的酒，是James帮他们偷偷藏起来的，今晚没人会来打扰他们。  
“为了Bucky！”大家举杯一饮而尽，却不由自主的看向了James的座位，在出发之前，那个人还朝他们吼了一句：“都给我保护好自己，咱们一个也不能少！”  
James牺牲了，他坠落在了阿尔卑斯的冰雪里，在Steve的注视下，就那样毫无挣扎之力的被幽暗的深渊吞噬了。Steve忘不了James的表情，那表情在他眼中无限的放大，那双他在凝望过无数次的眼睛一瞬间就消失在了他的视野里，而那双瞳孔里，是Steve无助的想要抓住James的身影。  
“该死。”Steve将手中的酒瓶重重的砸在桌子上，在坠落之前，James还倔强的对着被干掉的敌人说着以前和自己一样的台词：“嘿，我就要打败他了。”他当时如果再快一些就好了，或许他要是没有带着那该死的信号耳麦就好了，他就可以不顾一切的跟着James跳下去，至少不让他一个人留在那里。  
那是他们一起喝酒的小酒馆，他在这里像个混蛋一样问着本可以退役的James要不要跟自己去赴汤蹈火，他也在这里当着James的面和别人共舞，他还在这里期望过时间能够静止，希望时间静止在暖色的光洒在James发上的时候，他一定狠狠的抱住那个人，死都不松开手。  
锥心之痛，后悔莫及，他的眼泪滑落了下来，他想起来他甚至还没有来得及对那个人说一句“我爱你。”他们上过很多次床，但是他却没有亲口对James说过那句话，他本打算战争结束就说的，那个时候不用考虑什么军事法庭，不用考虑什么美国队长，只是一个普普通通的Steve和一个平平凡凡的James，他们会在一起的。Steve觉得自己是个傻子——就像生病晚一天去医院就没什么好治的，下雨了才知道自己没有带伞，什么都觉得时机不对，晚几天也没关系，总把乐观用在不该乐观的事情上。他怎么能忘了，在平和年代都不敢去保证，更何况是战争年代。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你啊！”他的James，他的Bucky再也听不到他想说的话了。  
他不知道Carter是什么时候来到他身边的，他回头看了一眼表情充满同情的女人：“Carter，我失去了，我失去了我的挚爱。”  
“那不是你的错，队，Steve。”  
“博士说，血清会影响细胞，我喝不醉，唯一能让我醉的人，不见了。”Steve抿着唇，他盯着手中的酒杯，他想起上次James递给他的酒，心里像一潭死水，“你知道吗？保证James的安全，某种意义上，是战争中我唯一想做的事。请允许我这样说，因为我说过，他是我的私心。他的死，是我最大的失败，你看过报告吧，我本可以……都是我害死他的。”  
“Steve，你信他吗？你尊重他吗？”  
“我爱他。”Steve转动手中的杯子，然后重重的按在了桌子上。  
Carter叹了口气，接到报告的时候她也很难过，但是她见过太多的死亡，她很快就能调整过来，但对于Steve来说这不一样，毕竟James是那个人的挚爱：“你爱他，你尊重他，那你就别再自责了。这样，才不会有损他的尊严。他肯定认为值得为你去赴汤蹈火。”  
赴汤蹈火？这几个字狠狠的碾压过他的心脏，让Steve差点止不住哭了出来，他后悔了，他真的后悔，他宁愿James那次就回家，回到他们布鲁克林的家，在那里等着他回家。也许，他的晚饭还可以是加了许多甜玉米粒的三明治。  
“没了Bucky，做美队就毫无意义了。他死了，这个世界没什么值得我去拯救了。”  
Carter想要说什么，但是却不知道从何说起。  
“但，在我杀了Schmidt，在海德拉被消灭之前，我就不会停手。”Steve抬头将酒瓶里的酒一饮而尽，James在掉下去之前对着他大喊杀了他们，他一定会做到。  
Steve抬着头看着天空，今天是漫天的繁星啊，Bucky，你看到了吗？  
“peggy，我有一个请求，”Steve转头看向了Carter，“答应我，别停止寻找他，那里的雪太深太冷了，我们带他回家。”

========================  
“他们最后的基地，在阿尔卑斯山，地表下五百英尺。”Schmidt这个疯子，只要让他越过大西洋，他就可以在一个小时内毁掉一切。  
“我们又不能敲门进去。”Jim看了看队员们的脸，很明显大家都因为那个地名而皱紧了眉头。尤其是Steve，上次战斗后，他们难得有三天的休整期。第一天咆哮突击队为James举行了一场小规模的追悼会，但是Steve生气极了，他喊道James的尸体还没有找到，他居然相信James还能在高空坠落后活下来。第二天大家一起去看了一场球赛，Steve买了两份应援品，他们都知道，那是James喜欢的队伍，他们以前常来的。第三天大家开会，Steve不知去向，后来在小酒馆里找到了他，他周围全是酒瓶，但是却没有醉，他的眼睛通红，在看到大家后却倔强的没有再流一滴泪。而今天，又有该死的任务了——而且是那个大家现在都不愿意提起的地方，但是，James的仇总是要报的。想到这里，大家又多了几分干劲。  
“为什么不？我们就敲门进去。”Steve抬眼看了看四周，他已经有计划浮现在脑海了，实际上，他早就想这么做了。  
他又是只身一人，而这一次他没有了James。炸掉了追击的重机车士兵时，Steve大喊：“为了Bucky。”炸掉了敌军的重型坦克是，他依旧大喊：“为了Bucky。”在被Schmidt抓住他，用枪指着他的脑袋追问时，他轻蔑一笑：“我只是一个来自布鲁克林的小个子，我的伙伴叫Bucky。”  
咆哮突击队在Schmidt照计划赶到了现场，他们破窗而入，三下五除二就解决了蜂拥而至的小兵们，Steve接过队友跑来的盾牌猛地追了出去——他死都不会放过Schmidt，那个恶心的红骷髅。每一次看到红骷髅令人作呕的脸，他就想起被绑在实验床上的James，还有那个坠入悬崖的James，他无法原谅自己，但在那之前，他必须先杀了红骷髅。  
Schmidt的逃亡飞机在跑道上疯狂奔驰，而Phillips上校驾驶着红骷髅的车子紧追不舍，看样子他们似乎还能追上。Steve半蹲在车上，他将盾牌装备在背部，却被后座的Carter喊住了：“Steve，等等，你一定要安全回来。我们一起带Bucky回家。”  
“谢谢。”Steve向二人点点头，他屏息凝神，在飞机离开跑道的那一瞬间纵身而起，抓住了飞机的辅助轮——Bucky，我就快杀了他们了。  
Steve爬入内舱后，尽量将自己的声息放到最小，他轻巧的翻过了栏杆，站定后开始大量四周的一切。“芝加哥”“纽约”，一个个写了地区名字的飞行器和炮弹让他彻底明白了他现在会到达的地方——Schmidt这个疯子，他要先去炸了纽约，毁了他们的布鲁克林。  
没有想象中那么困难，Steve便来到了驾驶舱，他小心翼翼的进去，他眯了眯眼睛，那里放着一块蓝色晶体，蓝色的光芒包裹着它，似乎有什么东西迫不及待地要窜出来一般。Steve往前探了探身子，驾驶座上确实没有人。突然他似乎听到James说的那句话：“你的背后交给我。”于是，他迅速抽出盾牌挡在身前转身挡住了红骷髅的致命一击。那蓝色的激光弹在他的盾牌前炸开，红骷髅朝他大喊：“你就是怎么也不放弃。”  
“没错。”Steve冲了过去，他现在恨不得砸烂红骷髅的脑袋，看看他的脑子到底是什么颜色的。Abraham博士之前说过，这个疯子也注射过血清，但是那时候血清并不成熟，所以Steve不知道这个人的力量究竟如何，但当他们扭打在一起时，他感受到了——这家伙，有两下子，他后来甚至有些处于下风。他不会让这时间持续太长，Steve发了狠，他猛地把红骷髅撞向操作椅，操作杆因为两人的动作而断裂，飞机猛地向下俯冲了起来，将两人都因为惯性而抛向舱内。但那无法阻止两个人继续扭打在一起。下降的重力让两个人狠狠的撞在了钢架上，红骷髅趁机爬到了舱前的指挥椅，将飞机恢复了一些角度，他打开了所有的开关，他要引爆整个机身，目的地就是纽约。  
红骷髅掏出了枪，站在他的面前，不可一世的朝着Steve的方向射击：“你本来可以拥有神的力量的，你以为胸前顶着个旗子就是为国而战了吗？我已经看见了未来了，队长，未来可没有国旗。”  
“这可不是我的未来！”Steve捡回了他的盾牌，挡住了冲击，随即迅速将盾牌向红骷髅狠狠砸去。只见那人撞开了装着蓝色晶体的仪器，一瞬间，鬼魅的蓝色包裹着整个机舱。  
“你都干了什么！不！”红骷髅一把抓起了蓝色晶体，一瞬间，诡异的光照亮了他血红的脸，他有些惊讶，他似乎看到了他所信奉的神灵的安排——蓝色的晶体光芒四射，突然，机舱上空出现了令Steve惊讶的画面，那样的画面他甚至只在保密库的档案里见过——那是无垠的星空，不，那是无边的宇宙，是他们地球所存在的地方。  
Steve惊讶的看着眼前的这一切，他从未见过这样的场面，而眼前的红骷髅也是，但是比起Steve莫名的恐惧，他似乎更多的是惊喜，蓝色晶体渐渐发出白光，慢慢蚕食着红骷髅的每一寸皮肤，一开始他以为是神灵的召唤，但很快他发现并不是这样——那东西在迅速的吸收着他的力量，灼烧着他的每一个细胞，他惊叫了起来，却在一瞬间被那团光芒抛向了未知的空间。  
“？！”Steve被那强光刺得睁不开眼。光芒转瞬即逝，他低头看着掉在地板上的蓝色晶体，那东西看上去没有温度，但却灼烧着钢铁的地板，然后从机舱掉了下去，不过他管不了那么多了。Steve多想告诉James他刚刚经历了什么，但快速行驶的飞机让他意识到了危险还没有解决。他急忙冲到了驾驶座，上面的按钮似乎都失灵了，要知道这个飞机上装着的炸药足够毁了几座城——如果就让它这么撞向地面的话。  
Steve急忙接通了总部的通讯，Jim的声音很快被Carter取代：“我没事，Schmidt死了”  
“那飞机呢？”  
“这个比较难解释。”  
“告诉我坐标，我们给你找个安全降落点。”  
“可能没工夫顾及安全了。”Steve看着系统显示的飞机受损程度，“我要尝试迫降。”  
“我让Howard过来，他知道怎么处理。”  
“没时间了，飞机太快了，目标是纽约，你知道的，纽约！”Steve迅速在脑中绘制着附近的地图，“我必须降落在海里。”  
“别那样做！”你会死的！指挥室里，所有人都屏住了呼吸，“时间还来得及，我们还可以想办法。”  
“我正在无人区域，这是最好的地点，如果我不快点行动，很多人会丧命的。”Steve猛地按下了指挥器，飞机再一次开始俯冲，地点是大海。高空坠落，他再一次想起了坠落进阿尔卑斯冰雪里的Jame——他掉下去的时候，在想什么？Steve不禁问自己。James的身影就像岩石风化一样，刻在了Steve的脑海中。  
他深深的叹了口气：Bucky，你掉下去的时候，也在想我吗？我在想你啊！  
飞机继续俯冲，Steve抹了一把眼角，在那滴泪水掉落前阻止了它，却没法阻止其他的眼泪掉落：“peggy，答应我两件事。”  
“什么？”Carter的声音像是在哭，但却又忍住了悲伤。  
“第一，别放弃找到Bucky，带他回家，他不喜欢冷的。”Steve闭了闭眼睛，他看到了James朝他伸出的那只手，那只手他怎么也没有抓住，那是他一生的痛。他深吸了一口气，“第二件事，我希望我的档案里，我已婚，而伴侣那一栏，请帮我写上Bucky的名字。”  
Carter在哭，她忍不住痛哭，她说着：“Steve，你不会死的，你自己来写，你来写，我不会写你们的名字！”  
“听好了，他的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，B-A……”  
通信器里的声音戛然而止，随之而来的是一阵噪音，然后便是无尽的宁静。Carter静静的坐在椅子上，Phillips当机立断：“快，锁定位置！封锁消息！他一定还活着，他不会死！”  
Carter转头看向了忙碌的人群，她苦笑了起来——也许，在James坠崖的那一刻起，Steve Rogers早就死了，他的心早就跟着James坠落在了阿尔卑斯山的深渊，冰封在了冰雪之下，永远停在了那一刻。  
===============TBC=================  
美队1到此结束，詹哥哥也在此谢幕，很遗憾没有留下詹哥哥的更多美好，但是他是我的白月光，是一切Bucky的开启，我爱每一个James Barnes，但我最爱的还是他。  
下一章开始进入A1系列，现在的小刀都是为了以后的大糖！


	8. 【盾冬】多管闲事的邻居（08）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve和James的故事，美国队长和冬日士兵的故事，他们相爱相离相逢相守的故事。  
> ==============================================  
> Stucky/盾冬/芽詹/盾詹
> 
> Steven Rogers/James Buchanan Barnes
> 
> 爱管闲事的邻居
> 
> 私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁

爱管闲事的邻居

私设：Steve18岁，Bucky21岁  
（时间线什么的我会自己改动一些，无视这些bug哟。而且本章A4盾已经出现了。）  
=======================

（08）

“Steve，我们到时候一起去大峡谷吧。我在杂志上看过很多了，到时候要把那些地方都跑一遍。我真想看看那些凝固的熔岩，还有埋在亚利桑那的化石森林，你说我们跑得过郊狼吗？你的话，应该可以吧哈哈哈，轻而易举......然后我们还要去南......”

“Bucky！”他用力喊着那人的名字，可刚刚还在说话的声音却戛然而止。

“老天爷，这个人还活着......”似乎有人又开始在他耳边说话，他听不清，但那不是James的声音，他们是谁？Steve想要睁开眼睛，但是他却觉得身体僵硬得无法动作，接下来又是一片混沌，让他沉沉的睡了过去。

Steve是一个无神论者，但是他却相信这个世界上有天使，而且就在他身边——清晰地意识到天使在自己身边时，他正趴在地上，他瘦弱的背被一只胖乎乎的脚踩着。他们是街道里的小霸王，想要抢他手中给Sarah买的牛奶。

“我不怕你！”他剧烈的喘息着，刚才的挣扎消耗了他太多的体力，呼吸有些困难，Steve乞求着不要是哮喘犯了，那会给Sarah带来麻烦的。

“你这个小豆芽菜，我们早就看你不爽了！”踩着他的男孩子得意洋洋的说，“你的腿都没有我的胳膊粗呢，还这么嚣张。”

当他护住怀里的牛奶瓶准备受了其中男孩的一拳时，他听到了那熟悉的声音：“你们最好放开他，否则我会让你们付出代价。”

“James，你就仗着比我们年纪大！”小坏蛋们一边不服气的骂着一边跑远了，“我去叫我表哥来揍你！他已经十二岁了！”

“你去叫啊！我等着...... Steve，别怕，有我呢，Bucky哥哥会一直保护你。”

Steve睁开了眼睛，他看到了隔壁的邻居此刻正蹲在他身前。James逆着光，阳光从后面洒在他的身上，又或者说是他在发光。Steve揉了揉眼睛，似乎看到了来人身后张开的羽翼，就和天使一样，像守护天使一样，他意识到了那位天使。

瘦弱的身躯因为疼痛而微微发抖，Steve最终因为疼痛和贫血晕了过去。

“Steve，Stevie，醒醒，我这就带你回家去，Stevie......醒醒......”

是James在叫他，声音从孩童变成成年，但是一直在呼唤他。脑海里的声音渐渐模糊，耳膜像是突然打开了一般，Steve只觉得一阵耳鸣，然后听到了略带着电流音的说话声：“又一记投球，是高飞界外球！道奇队四比四平手......在埃比茨棒球场......费城人队......四比四.....”

说话声慢慢清晰了起来，Steve撕开了眼皮，眼前的画面旋转着，在他呼出一口气后慢慢落定，他看到了正在缓慢转动的灰白色风扇，耳边的声音还在继续：“而道奇队还有三人在场上！”

Steve看清楚了周围的布置，大片的白色和消毒水的气息让他知道自己似乎是在医院。他缓缓坐起身，转头看向了一边白色柜子上正在播放着棒球赛实况的黑色收音机：“一道弧线越过了Grissom，Rizzo得分了！Reiser跑向了三垒，Durocher在等着接替他......”

Steve愣了愣，脑海里出现了那个熟悉的声音，那个人穿着道奇队的应援服，站在他旁边兴奋的和人群一起呐喊：“Go Reiser！上啊，小新郎！”（文后注释）那人转过头将还坐在椅子上的Steve提了起来，“喊呀！GO Reiser！”

突然，门外走进来了一个女人，是护士的打扮。女人似乎有些紧张，但还是友好的冲他微笑：“早安队长，或许应该是下午好。”

风扇的声音在头顶盘旋，收音机里的声音也在继续：“他们正要交接，但保持着稳定，Pete Reiser从一记投入......”

“我在哪儿？”Steve盯着面前的女人，他看到女人明显僵住了嘴角，“Bucky在哪儿？”

“您在纽约的一间术后恢复室里。嗯......Barnes中士......他......”护士有些迟疑，“我们还没有找到他。”

“道奇队以八比四领先了！oh！道奇队！”收音机里突然欢呼了起来，让Steve越发皱起了眉头。

“我到底在哪儿？”

“我不懂您的意思......”女人看到Steve向自己走来，有些犹豫着往后退了一步。

“这场比赛，是1941年五月。我知道，因为我在现场，我再问一次，我到底在哪儿！”Steve瞪着面前的女人，若是在平日里，绅士的Steve是不会动一个女人的，但是如果是在敌人的阴谋里，他可不敢保证自己不会打肿她的头。

注意到女人手里发出红光的按钮，Steve猛地往后一闪，两个穿着黑色制服的人冲了进来，却被他一条胳膊一个的夹在了臂弯，然后砸向了墙上。墙被砸开了，那不是高楼，也不是医院的走廊，Steve冲了出去，他在一间仓库里，而刚刚的那间病房只是一个搭建出来的小屋子，而窗外的楼层居然是一块奇怪的板子，像是电影的幕布一般。

这是哪儿？

他听到身后刚刚的女人用对讲机召集着什么人，但他管不了那么多了。他冲出了仓库，一群穿着黑色西装的人几乎一瞬间就向他扑了过来。Steve顺着走廊奔跑着，将向他扑过来的人狠狠甩在身后，冲出了这座大楼。

这是哪儿？

外面的街区和他记忆中的不同，周围的人在看他，他也在看周围的人。女人们没有穿着碎花洋裙，男人们也没有穿着吊带西装。耳边没有收音机传来战况的播报，墙壁上没有贴着美国队长的图片甚至根本没有砖墙，也没有晒着白色被单的矮楼阳台，他在一瞬间就被高高的大楼包围，五颜六色的车辆对着他按着喇叭，他茫然的看向了高楼，高楼上像是巨大幕布的东西清晰的播放着彩色的画面，他看到一个士兵，可是那又好像不是。

这是哪儿？

很快，在他还分不清是梦境还是现实的时候，几辆黑色的车包围了他。

“别紧张，大兵！”

Steve转头看向呼唤他大兵的人，那是一个全身黑色的男人，黑色的皮肤，黑色的衣服，还有黑色的眼罩，像海盗一般，看起来不像是好人。Steve戒备的捏住了拳头，即使没有盾牌，他也要时刻准备好战斗。

“抱歉，刚才那场表演太差了。”男人平静的看着他，“不过，您最好慢慢接受这些。”

“接受什么？”

“你一直在沉睡，70年了，队长。”陌生男人看着Steve，他的目光十分平静，好像在说昨晚睡觉前自己洗了澡一样，“......您还好吧？”

70年？Steve愣住了，他只记得他在那架飞机上，刚刚见证了Schmidt被吸入蓝色立方体制造出来的空间，然后他操作着飞机冲向海面，而脑子里只有Bucky，他在棒球赛场挥着手呐喊，他在战场为自己瞄准身后的敌人，他在自己身下呢喃呻吟，还有他像自己伸着那只无法抓住的手。这些事情仿佛就发生在前一秒，但突然有个男人在这奇形怪状的世界里告诉他——你沉睡了70年，你得接受这些。

接受什么？70年，那意味着一个普通人的生老病死，而对于他来说，他就像是个木乃伊突然复活，而眼前并不是熟悉的金字塔，而是一个陌生的环境......

“我是不是彻底失去他了。”Steve看向了那个陌生人。

对方迟疑了一下，缓缓的用疑问的语气吐出了James的名字：“James Buchanan Barnes？抱歉，......他早就已经牺牲了。”

===============

Steve不知道自己是怎么跟着那个男人走的，只记得当自己回过神来的时候，他已经坐在了一个公寓里。Nick Fury，刚刚那个戴着黑色眼罩的男人告诉自己，现在是2012年，距离那个战火连天的时期已经过去了70年，只可惜——

“现在的战火是另一种表现方式，你会体会到的，队长。”Fury的手拨弄着留声机，“你的房间里我们给你找来了许多那时候使用的东西，但是也加入了一些我们这个时候的......”

“Fury先生，”Steve打断了他的话，“我不需要那些新的，我的意思是，我这样的老古董......”

“你得适应。”Fury的话不容置疑，“这个世界需要你。”

“你们是怎么找到我的？”Steve不打算再绕弯子，他跟着这个男人来到这里，并不意味着他相信这个人。

“老实说，我们是用Howard Stark先生的方法找到你的，当然他已经不在了，他的儿子现在正穿着钢铁盔甲满天飞呢……我还以为你会惊讶一下Stark先生已经走了，也是，70年了。”Fury耸了耸肩，他隐瞒了一些事情，“我们一直运用Stark先生的办法，根据你身体里血清释放的能量，我们终于感应到了你，最后在深海的冰层里找到了你。老实说那简直就是个奇迹，因为能量已经非常弱了......但在找到你之前，Stark先生他们就找到了.....”

“Bucky？！”Steve突然站了起来，他握住了Fury的手臂，“找到了Bucky是吗？”

Fury迟疑了片刻，他摇了摇头：“他们还找到了一个东西，那东西你见过，但现在还不是时候。”

“那与我有什么关系。”Steve泄气般的再次坐了下来，他沉默了一会儿，然后看向了Fury，“你们说这是个奇迹......也许是吧，但对于我来说，这是一个悲剧吧...Fury，你们只找到了我，你们可以在茫茫的深海里找到我，可不可以帮我找到Bucky？”

“队长，我想你必须接受一个事实，那个人早就已经牺牲了。不过，有个好消息，Carter还活着，你有问题不如可以去问她……只不过，她现在记忆力可能没那么出色了，她得了阿兹海默症……还有，Stark先生的死亡，是人祸。”

=============================

如果不算上那沉睡的70年，Steve上一次见到Carter就在几个小时前。那位干练的女特工在车子后座上向她承诺着——会想尽办法去寻找Bucky。而此时此刻，当看到躺在病榻上头发花白，满脸皱纹的女士，Steve才接受了他的确是在70年之后了。

“嘿……Steve，Fury说你会过来。”蓝色的大眼睛依旧有着旧日的风采，但可以看出她刚刚哭过，可能就在Steve来到她门前的前几分钟。

Steve坐到了她的床前，握住了她伸过来的手：“Peggy.”

“我就知道你肯定活着，我93了，至少在我败给生命之前，还能再见你一次，要知道我以前可能还为此出现过幻觉。”

“岁月从不败美人，你的眼睛依旧动人。”Steve的手轻轻的帮Carter捋了捋额前的头发，“Peggy，他们说我沉睡了70年。”

Carter看着眼前这个依旧是年轻模样的男人，他的脸颊还是像那时一样刚毅，蓝色的瞳孔还是那么清澈，是啊，他从没变过，只是沉睡了而已。

不知过了多久，Carter才开口打破沉默：“你是想问Bucky的事情吧？但我只能告诉你，Steve，我们的确没有找到他，或许他真的已经死了，坠落在了那片雪域之中，你自己不也去过了吗？你还砸坏了实验室的一些东西。”

“什么东西？”Steve有些疑惑，实验室的一些东西？他想了想，也许Carter现在把自己当成了Howard吧，她的记忆可能有些混乱了。

没有回答他，Carter继续说着，“后来，Howard遇害了，这件事你可以去问Fury，他比现在的我讲的清楚些。Howard走后，我们不得不终止了寻找Bucky.Steve，当时发生了太多的事情，都需要我们去处理……”

“我知道了，我知道了Peggy.”Steve握了握Carter的手，“我只是，不愿意相信而已……明明还没有到时间的尽头。”

“你曾经对我说，有时候最好的结局就是重头开始，但Steve，最好的结局就是活在当下，去守护未来。”Carter看着她，她的眼神让Steve想起那时候与这个女人在湖边谈心的时候，那双眼睛就像看穿了自己一般，一上来就问自己——你喜欢Bucky吗？

Carter看着Steve，她曾以为那是一场荒唐的大梦，但回想起来又全是事实——这个人曾在一个清晨敲开了自己的家门，让她始料未及，因为她以为这个人还在那片深海里还没有被他们找到的地方，她几乎尖叫出来。那人的脸上充满了兴奋和希望，虽然那张脸并没有现在眼前的这张那么年轻，但是却多了更多成熟的魅力。

他说他来自未来，让Carter替他保密，还告诉她属于现在的队长还没有醒来，又说着其实这个时代已经不需要美国队长了。Carter想把这个可疑的家伙抓起来，但是她清楚的意识到，这个莫名其妙出现的说着奇怪言论的人确实就是他们的“美国队长”。然后，她便完全的相信了他，为此在以后她漫长的一段文员工作中，她常常要为那些事情编上些借口好不让别人发现端倪。

在她的帮助下，那位来自未来的队长去到了冰雪覆盖的山谷，去到了幽暗的地下实验室，看着那些被毁坏的奇怪的仪器，Steve痛苦的用盾牌将它们砸成了粉末。一开始他脸上的兴奋与希望逐渐消失了，取而代之的忧愁和懊恼。他有时候会喃喃自语，说着还是来晚了，说着还是没抓住。Carter想问他没抓住什么，是九头蛇？还是别的什么。但是都埋在了心里。

然后有一天，Steve又消失了，就像出现时那样，来无影去无踪，只在她的办公室留下了一张纸条——

[Peggy，我们以后还会再见面的，你以后会很幸福的。坚持你想做的，你是对的。也让Stark要万分小心，不过实际上后面的事情总有它自己的结果，有些东西总有人会去了解，不是他就是另一个他。就像Banner（你以后也许会认识他，他是个好人）说的那样，也许最好的结局是重新开始，但个体的未来是无法改变的。我注定要来走这一遭，虽然没有得到我想要的结果，但我还是想说，Bucky没有死，我始终知道，你不要再说我执迷不悟，以后也许你会知道我是对的。我答应陪他到时间的尽头，如果你找到他，请你告诉他：Steve Rogers，那个布鲁克林的小个子，一定不要忘记他。因为他打起战来不会逃，打起架来不会躲，需要James Barnes盯着他……还有，这一对戒指，请你放在我和Bucky的档案里。我本想亲手交给他，但是现在我改主意了，因为它们本应该在我们都还在布鲁克林的时候就戴在无名指上了。请你再帮我一个忙吧，我想，你应该不会忘了当初答应我的第二件事吧。望珍重。——你们的队长。]

那个敲开她家门的人是Steve，那个丝毫不害臊的用队长名义看则请求，实则要求她的人是Steve，而眼前这个人也是Steve。Carter突然明白了什么，在她的头脑越来越不清楚的状态下，她终于记起来了，那段时间真的不是梦境，她看着Steve：“正如你说的，我现在很幸福，也许你说的对，Bucky可能还活着。还有你那个时候给我的那对戒指，我照做了，天知道那时候这个事情有多难办！你该好好谢谢我。”

Carter的话听起来像是对他说的却又不像，而且最后那句话更是让Steve疑惑不已:“Peggy，什么戒指？”

Carter明亮的眼神猛的混沌了起来，她盯着天花板一言不发，然后目光慢慢移向了Steve，她的眼眶突然红了起来，泪水从那宝石般的眼睛流出:“他们说Steve醒了，天呐，他那个时候说的是真的，我们还会再见面……Bucky一定还活着……”

“Peggy，没事了，好好休息吧，没事了。”稳定着已经开始语无伦次的Carter的情绪，Steve的心更乱了。70年的光景带走了这位明丽佳人的青春，也带走了他的光阴，同时也给他带来了更多的疑惑，以及对旧时光和那个人更深的思念。

临走前，他再次看了看Carter床头柜上的照片，上面的人笑得十分开心。如果Bucky还活着，也会像Peggy现在这样吗？是不是也会有这些照片？他是不是也会很幸福？

Steve回到家后主动联系了Fury，说自己需要一些时间去适应这个世界。Fury给他提供了很多迅速学习现代世界知识的方法，但他拒绝了:“我想用老古董的方法，我想自己去走走看看。”

“当然可以。我让一个特工给你做向导，要知道他可是你的头号……”

“不用了，但还是谢谢。”Steve拒绝了他的好意，“我想自己走走。你放心，我保证会回来。”

“那你的第一站要去哪儿？要知道这个世界不是哪里都可以跑着去的。”Fury有些担心，但语气还是一如既往的冷静无波澜。

Steve看着自己房间里彩色的挂画:“大峡谷。”

“啧，你真的需要一个向导，我马上派他过去。”Fury挂断了电话，没有给Steve任何拒绝的机会。

无所谓了，Steve将那个Fury塞给自己的手机随手放进了背包里，然后背上包出了门，他答应过Bucky，等到战争结束，他们一定回去大峡谷，他现在就要去，立刻，马上。

=============TBC=============

注释：道奇队是美国的一支著名的职业棒球队。道奇队成军于1884年的纽约布鲁克林(Brooklyn)区。球队曾一度被称为"新郎队"，那是因为该队有6位球员同时在1888年结婚。由于当时的布鲁克林区大众运输工具已十分发达，走在街道上需小心闪躲往来频繁的Trolley(一种有轨电车)，所以球队又被暱称为Trolley Dodgers(电车闪避者)，后来就简称为Dodgers，也就是今日队名的由来。


End file.
